The Incredible Avengers
by MarvelousManiac
Summary: AU The Avengers were a part of the Superhero Relocation Program and had to go into hiding and they each lived normal lives. That is until a woman named Mirage gave an offer that Mr. Incredible and Captain America couldn't refuse and start reliving hero work as they take down an Omnidroid. But the two then realize that something suspicious is at work here. (Chapter 10 rewritten)
1. Prologue: Golden Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Incredibles. This is completely fanmade. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S: I also plan on getting Spider-Man in this. Either in this one where he helps face off the omnidroid, or in the sequel as one of the "Wannabe Supers". What do you guys think (review).**

* * *

The "Golden Days" or the "Glory Days" were the days where Superheroes or "Supers" roamed the streets across the world. The days that criminals didn't stand a chance against the might of Supers. And not all of them had powers. There were some that fought crime without powers. Some like the "Captain America" and "Iron Man" that use nothing but their weapons and brilliance to take out the villains. And **this** is their story.

* * *

As Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor were in their fancy cloths and on their way to their friends, Bob (Mr. Incredible) and Helen's (Elastigirl) wedding on the Quinjet, they were listening to a police transmission in case no crimes happened.

"So why are we visiting Bob and Helen's wedding again?" Natasha AKA Black Widow asked.

"Because we're his friends!" Tony AKA Iron Man answered. "And besides, I've placed a bet on Steve that at least one of them would be late to the wedding."

"Stark," Steve AKA Captain America began. "I'm sure that they're **not** gonna be late."

"They're Supers! Of cource they're gonna be late!"

The Avengers met Mr. Incredible when a French villain named "Bomb Voyage" decided to place bombs all over New York. At first they didn't really get along because Bomb Voyage was Mr. Incredible's enemy and New York was the Avengers' town. But eventually they managed to work together to deactivate all the bombs that the 'explosive mime', as Stark called him, set. But sadly, Bomb Voyage managed to escape. But, at least the Avengers and Mr. Incredible got along. Mr. Incredible even revealed his identity. And the Avengers offered Bob to join the Avengers. But Bob refused because he preferred to work alone. They then met Elastigirl when they faced off A.I.M along with M.O.D.O.K that one time. Elastigirl claimed she was on a vacation to New York but the Avengers didn't question. Anyways, after the battle was won, Elastigirl waved the Avengers goodbye and Steve could have sworn that she used a private airplane to head back to Metroville. Anyways, they were friends for a while and when they received a wedding invitation, they just couldn't say no.

"Well, I bet all of you that **we're** gonna be late to the wedding!" Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk said.

"I'll also take that bet!" Thor said. (No AKA unless you wanna call him the God of Thunder)

"Me also!" Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye said.

"Now, hold on guys!" Natasha exclaimed. "Since when have we..." She was then interupted by a police transmission.

 _"Attention all units! We've have a crime in progress by the Fightful Four in Downtown Metroville! We need backup! Over."_

"The Frightful Four?" Tony said in a concerned tone. "I've heard of these guys, they keep on changing team members."

"But do you think we have the time to take them out?" Steve asked.

Tony than looked at his watch to check how much time they had left until the wedding. "Yeah, I'd say we've got time."

"Then lets suit up!"

The Avengers (except for Bruce) than got out of their tuxedos and dresses and put on their "Super Suits" (armor in Tony's case). They then flew the Quinjet towards Downtown Metroville to take care of the Frightful Four.

* * *

Wizard, Trapster, Thundra, and Klaw were raising havoc on Downtown Metroville.

"Alright everyone," Wizard said. "Hand over your valuables, and no one gets hurt!"

"Oh someone will get hurt alright!" A voice said. The Frightful Four than turned to not only see Iron Man, but the rest of the Avengers (except for Hulk) as well. "Just no one that's innocent!"

"The Avengers!" Klaw exclaimed. "What are **they** doing here?!"

"Well whatever the reason, lets take them down!" Thundra commanded.

"Yeah," Trapster agreed. "And when I'm done with them, they'll be stuck like glue!"

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Captain America said. "Avengers, assemble!"

Captain America than threw his shield at Wizard as the rest of the Avengers started attacking the four. Iron Man shot his repulsor blasts, Cap threw his shield, Black Widow used her martial arts, Hawkeye used his archer skills, and Thor used his hammer Mjolnir to take out the four baddies.

"Alright!" Wizard said. "Enough fun! It's time for you to..."

Wizard was then interupted by a blast that froze him in a block of ice. The Avengers than looked behind him to see...

"Frozone!" Iron Man said. "My man!"

"It's good to see you guys!" Frozone greeted. "Hey, shouldn't you guys be at the wedding?"

"We could ask **you** the same thing." Black Widow pointed out.

"We've still got time." Captain America said.

"So, uhhh...are we free to go?" Trapster asked.

Frozone than froze the rest of the Frightful Four.

* * *

As the cops arrived, they arrested the criminals and thanked the Avengers and Frozone for their help. The Avengers and Frozone were then about ready to leave for Bob and Helen's wedding, as the Avengers boarded the Quinjet.

"So, how exactly is my cuz doing?" Frozone asked.

"He's fine." Bruce Banner said. "Just bossing is around as always."

Frozone's (Lucius Best) cousin was (as you probably guessed) none other than Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers first met Lucius when he was dealing with a villain named Baron Von Ruthless when he decided to fight alongside HYDRA. The Avengers were of cource confused as to why Frozone looked and sounded exactly like Nick Fury (apart from the eyepatch and goatee and...no hair), but Fury then introduced his cousin to the Avengers and they quickly became friends. Frozone than helped the team to stop Baron Bon Ruthless and HYDRA. And they were allies ever since.

"I see," Frozone said. "Well, when you get the chance, say hi to him for me!"

"Will do Lu-I mean-Frozone!" Clint said doing his best to keep Lucius' identity.

The Avengers than got inside the Quinjet, and made the rest of the way to the wedding.

* * *

As predicted, the Avengers were late to the wedding because of a few crimes, so Bruce, Thor, and Clint won the bet. But, Bob was even later to the wedding, so Tony won the bet. And as the Avengers sat in the crowd along with other Supers and Edna Mode who was the costume designer of most Supers, the Preist was announcing the words that was meant to bond together. Tony just wished he would just skip to the "I do's" so they could all go home. The team then noticed that the about-to-be married couple were talking to each other the whole time it was going on (probably about their double life as normal civilians and Superheroes).

"I do." Bob then said as the preist was done speaking. Though it seemed more like he was answering what Helen was asking then what the preist asked.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest then said as the new married couple kissed.

The Avengers and the rest of the Supers than clapped in cheer.

"I bet you something's gonna happen between them." Tony whispered to Steve making another bet.

"Tony, their Superheroes, what could happen?" Steve asked.

* * *

A lot happened then. Apparently, Mr. Incredible was sued for saving someone who didn't want to be saved in an attempt of suiside. But that was only the beginning, a bunch of other Supers had a bunch of lawsuits from all over the place. Eventually, people started testifying against Superheroes and the government agreed to cover the existence of Supers. And then, the Supers went into hiding and lived normal lives. The Avengers did the same. Tony Stark went to take care of his business at Stark Industries, Steve Rogers worked in the office just like Bob did, Thor went back to Asgard to rule his kingdom, Bruce Banner worked as a Scientist at a place called Oscorp (Tony didn't approve of that), Natasha worked as a bartender, and Clint just went to his farm home to take care of his family. They all had their own lives to live. Until one day, all of that changed.


	2. Average Citizens, Average Heroes

**Authors Note: It took some time to think, but I finally decided to have Spider-Man in this. I'd like to thank Aztec 13 for suggesting how exactly I should add Spider-Man in this. Also the Marvel characters in this fanfic are gonna be sort of based on the comics and sort of based on the MCU (I thought you should know).**

* * *

 _15 years later_

Steve was working at his desk (which was a couple of desks away from Bob's) typing what needed to be typed, and signed what needed to be signed. _Man I wish I was an Avenger again._ He thought. Steve had trouble adjusting to a normal life. Bob did too. And he was sure that many other Supers had trouble also. It was hard for him to see someone in trouble and not help. It was hard for him to put away the shield. And it was hard, to just work at an office without having to "take breaks" every once in a while. Anyways, whilst he was typing, Steve was pretty sure he saw an old woman walk over to Bob's desk. _This isn't gonna end well,_ Steve thought. In fact, according to what they had to do there, Steve knew it could only go really bad. Not just for the customers but for Bob as their Boss, Gilbert Huph, would yell at him just for trying to help people. And that made both Bob and Steve mad that they could just throw him across the room (of cource being their size compared to their boss they could easily do that), but if they did, they would get fired. And seeing as that can no longer save people, they can't find another way to provide for their families.

Steve then herd Bob randomly yell, "I'm sorry ma'am! I know you're upset!" As if he wanted everyone to hear it. The old woman than walked out crying, but Steve could tell that was fake crying, which could only mean that Bob helped her in some way. Steve than saw Mr. Huph walk angerly over to Bob. _Here we go,_ Steve thought.

"PAAAARRRRR!" Gilbert yelled making Bob jump out of his seat. "You authorized payment on the worker policy?!"

"Someone broke into their house, Mr Huph!" Bob explained. "Their policy clearly covers it, I.."

"I don't wanna know about their coverage, Bob!" Mr Huph interupted. "Don't tell me about their coverage! Tell me how you're keeping InsuraCare in the black! Tell me how that's possible, with you writing checks to every 'Harry Hardwork' and 'Sally Sobstory' that gives you a phone call!" Mr Gilbert Huph than stormed off out of there.

"Well that went well." Steve said to himself. Though he was intrigued that his boss was able to come up with creative nicknames for people needing help.

* * *

"...and an object in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by an unbalanced force." The science teacher explained Newton's 1st law of motion while writing it on the board. To the students, he's just like all teachers. But little do they know, that this teacher, used to be one of the most famous Supers. And not just any Super. He was the Super that took out many powerful baddies. This Super was none other than the terrifiying, the deadly, the Amazing Spider-Man.

"So can anyone tell me what Newton's 2nd law of motion?" Mr. Parker asked his class.

He looked all around the room and he only saw raised hands from students who have already gone. He then looked upon the students who have not gone and saw a girl with long black hair that covered her face, wearing a long sleeved purple sweatshirt and grey headphones.

"Violet!" Mr. Parker called. "You haven't gone yet! What is Newton's 2nd law of motion?"

The teenaged girl than took off her headphones and looked awkwardly up at her science teacher. She didn't answer for a bit as if she didn't know.

"Come on Violet." Peter Parker said in a calming voice. "I know you know it."

Violet then looked down and said, "Force equals mass times acceleration."

Mr. Parker than smiled and said, "That is correct."

After the final bell rang, Mr. Parker asked to have a word with Violet before she left class. She nodded and came up to him.

"Now, Violet," He began. "You are the most smartest student in my class. You haven't been late, absent, or even had sick day. You never even forget you're homework. And yet, you can't seem to communicate properly to people. Not even the teachers."

Violet than looked down at the ground in shame.

"Hey, I don't blame you." Peter assured. "But if you wanna do better this year, you're gonna have to try and be more social with people. Can you do that for me?"

Violet than looked up at her science teacher and nodded.

"Good, now have a good rest of the day, alright?"

Violet nodded and left the classroom as Mr. Parker sighed. Peter knew she could do better, she just had to believe in herself. Back in the Glory Days, Peter (as Spider-Man) would take down Goblins on gliders, mutant animal-human hybrids, and a people with mechanical arms. So, getting an awkward student to be more social wasn't a challenge...right?

* * *

After work Steve, as well as Bob, drove home. Traffic was horrible, so it took them at least an hour to get from one place to another. Steve missed having the Quinjet so he could just fly over traffic to get somewhere (mostly to where trouble was). When Steve arrived home he was greeted with a hug and kiss from his wife Sharon 'Carter' Rogers. Sharon was the niece of his former lover Peggy Carter back in the war. He admit that it was weird marrying her, but he did it anyway because he loved her.

"So how was work?" Sharon asked.

"It was fine." Steve answered. "Bob got another yell from Mr Huph."

"You know, I never really liked him. I outa go over there and teach him a lesson!"

"And I'm sure you would. Now, what's for dinner?"

* * *

As Steve and his wife Sharon were eating their pork chop dinner, Steve read the newspaper he had and noticed something along the lines of, _"Simon J. Paladino, a longtime outspoken advocate of Superhero rights is missing. According to the local authorities, Paladino was last seen outside his apartment ten days ago..."_

"Do you have to read at the table?" Sharon asked her husband.

"Did you know that Gazerbeam went missing?" Steve asked while he showed the page of the newspaper he was on.

"Who?"

"Simon Paladino. He went missing. He was last seen outside his apartment."

"That is weird."

Steve and Sharon than heard a knock on their door. Steve went to open it and saw two familiar faces.

"Lucius! Tony!" Steve greeted. "It's nice of you to drop by."

"I think you mean 'ice' of us to drop by." Tony joked. "Well for Lucius anyway."

"Really?" Lucius said. Lucius now no longer had hair and he also now had a goatee. So, he started to look more and more like his cousin Nick.

"What?"

"Well anyways, ready to go, Steve?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Steve responded.

"Woah hold on!" Sharon exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's bowling night!" Tony responded.

"Oh, right. Say hi to Pepper for me, Tony."

"Ok I will. We'll be back later bye!"

Tony, Lucius, and Steve than left and got into Lucius' car and drove off to Bob's. Sharon did noticed they seemed to leave in a hurry. Which made her suspicious about it.


	3. Reliving the Glory Days

**Authors Note: You've seen Bob and Lucius reliving hero work, now let's see how different it would be if Steve and Tony joined them. Enjoy!**

 **P.S: If you want to see any other Marvel characters in this, I'm open for suggestions (review).**

* * *

 _Flashback_

As the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man crawled on the ceiling of the bank hidden from plain sight, he saw exactly who it was robbing the bank. It was a man with brown hair, a green and yellow suit, sunglasses, and mechanical arms on his back. It was none other than Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock, one of Spidey's worst enemies. Not only because he was hard to beat with all his arms that he beat him in their first fight, but also because he is what Peter would be if he hadn't been raised with a sense of responsibility. And also because he is a 'Master Planner' as he once called himself, and he formed the original 'Sinister Six' (not to mention he almost married Peter's Aunt May). And there he was, stealing money from the bank. Spider-Man than jumped down from the ceiling and landed right behind Doc Ock.

"So," Spidey said. "How's life like outside the aquarium, Octopus?"

Otto than turned around and said, "Spider-Man!"

"So you recognize me? Yeah I had to get my hair cut today. Do you like it?"

Octavius than swung his mechanic arms at the Spider, but Spidey was too quick as he jumped over them.

"Ok so you don't like it. You could've just told me so!"

Octavius swung his arms more and more at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man was just took quick. Doctor Octopus than called in his Octo bots to destroy Spider-Man.

"Now Otto, don't make me do this in front of the kids!" Spider-Man joked as he shot a string of webb at an Octo bot and threw it at the others and smashing them. Octopus than swung another arm at Peter, but Peter than grabbed it and used it to launch Doc Ock out the window making the alarm go off. Spidey than jumped out the window and punched Otto in the face knocking him out. He then webbed him up and waited for the police to arrive.

* * *

"This still isn't over, Spider-Man!" Octavius said as he was being taken away by the police. "I'll find you! And I will kill you!"

"Thanks for the help, Spider-Man." An officer said to Peter. "I don't care what Jameson says about you. You're a real hero."

"I'm just here to make sure nothing goes wrong in this or any city," Spidey said. "It's nothing really."

Then, as Otto Octavius was locked in the back of the police car, he noticed that he was sitting right next to a kid with blond hair, wearing a blue mask over his blue eyes, and a white and blue outfit that anyone would qualify as ridiculous. He then noticed the symbol on his costume was the same as Mr. Incredible's.

"I didn't know Mr. Incredible had a lackie." Otto said.

"Well...I **was** originally gonna be his sidekick," The boy said. "But he rejected me and told me that he works alone. Now, the cops are takin me to my parents because Mr. Incredible blames me for the escape of Bomb Voyage."

The mad scientist than noticed the mechanical boots on the kid's feet.

"Nice shoes."

"They're actually rocket boots. I invented them myse..."

The kid then realized who he was talking to.

"Wait a minute, you're Doctor Octavius!"

"The one and only! Wait, did you say you built those yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"Well it seems like you did a pretty good job on them."

"Mr. Incredible didn't think so."

"Forget Mr. Incredible! You don't need to listen to him...what's your name?"

"It's embarrassing, but it's...Buddy."

"Ok...my point is...you don't need to listen to anyone! You could be capable of great things on your own!"

"You really think so?"

"Buddy...I **know** so!"

* * *

 _Back to present time_

Peter then pulled up his car on the drive through in front of his house. He then got out of the car and walked up to the front door of his house. He then got out his keys, unlocked the doors, and walked inside the house to be greeted by exited yells of "Dad!" And hugs from his two young daughters, May (named after his aunt) and Annie Parker. May was Peter's first born and was 13 years old, she also had brown hair, like her father, and bright blue eyes. And Annie was born 7 years after May making her 6 years of age and she had red hair, like her mother, and beautiful green eyes.

"How are you doing my little Spider monkeys?!" Peter asked using his not-so-clever nickname for his kids. "Where's you're Mom?"

"She's outback waiting for you." May said.

"But, Daddy look!" Annie said pointing at her teeth. "I got another lose tooth!"

"Wow!" Papa Peter said. "Let's try pulling that out later. Because right now, I'm going to see Mom."

"Ok, love you Daddy!"

"Love you!" May said.

"Love you too!" Peter said back to his daughters as he went through the back door.

As he went into the back yard, he saw his wife, and the mother of his kids, Mary Jane Parker (originally Mary Jane Watson). The woman he loved before he even knew he liked girls. His Aunt May would always tease him by telling him this story of when Mary Jane moved next door to them, and Peter asked Aunt May if she was an Angel. It took him a while, but eventually he had the courage to ask her out on a date, which he was late to because he was doing hero work. He then told her why exactly he was late and told her that he was Spider-Man. She agreed to keep his secret so that everyone would be safe. And after Superheroes became illegal, Peter decided that he could just settle down and marry MJ. And then later on, his kids were born, he became a teacher, blah blah, blah. (I really hope all the decribing I'm doing doesn't bore you)

"How was work, Tiger?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter chuckled at the usual nickname. "You've been calling me that since we started dating."

"So?"

"It was fine. My favorite student, Violet, was quiet as always. I gave her a little talk about how she could do better if she actually communicated with people..."

"You really shouldn't push people like that."

"But I have to. I mean...she has good grades, she doesn't miss behave, and she a has a couple of good friends. And too me nothing could be better for her. But, if she doesn't talk to anyone, she'll just be known as the most awkward kid in school and I feel bad for her."

"She can't be **that** bad! After all, you **were** the weakest kid in school."

"Oh shut up."

"Ok, how about I make dinner, and then, we watch a quick relaxing movie? Does that sound good to you?"

"...Yeah I guess."

* * *

During dinner, Peter noticed a car drive by the neighborhood. In the car, he saw his former mentor, Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, and who appeared to be Nick Fury without the eyepatch. The car appeared to be heading towards the Parr family home (which was in their neighborhood).

"Peter? What is it?" MJ asked.

"Stay here. I'm gonna check on something." Peter said as he got up and followed the car.

* * *

Lucius, Steve, and Tony than got out of the car and went up to their friends' front door. They noticed some screaming and yelling from the inside as if a fight was going on. Lucius than rang the doorbell and the yelling stoped. The door was then answered by a young boy with blond hair. The boy was Dash Parr. Son of Bob Parr and Helen Parr. He was also the Brother of Violet and Jack-Jack

"Hey Lucius! Steve! Tony!" Dash greeted the three.

"Hey Speedo!" Lucius greeted back. "Hey Helen, Violet, Bob, Jack-Jack."

"Nice if you guys to drop by." Bob said. "'Ice' in your case Lucius."

"See?" Tony asked. "He gets it."

"Hey Lucius!" Dash mumbles as if he has something in his mouth. Dash then spits out some water in the air.

"Woah!" Lucius yelled as he froze the spit and caught it. "Aha!"

"Aw! I like it when it shatters!" Dash complained.

"I'm sure you do kid." Steve said as he took the frozen spit. "I'm just gonna...put this in the sink."

"I'll be back later!" Bob said to his wife Helen as he grabbed his coat.

"And where are you all going?" Helen asked.

"It's Wendsday!"

"Oh, bowling night. Say hi to Honey for me, Lucius!"

"Will do." Lucius said as he, Tony, Steve, and Bob walked out the door. "Good night Helen! Good night kids!"

Then, the four former heroes got into Lucius' car and drove off. Little do they know that a certain wall crawler was following them.

* * *

"...so I'm in deep trouble. One more shot with his death ray and I'm an appetite!" Lucius was telling his story about him (as Frozone) and Baron Von Ruthless in one of their many fights. "I somehow managed to find cover and what does Baron Von Ruthless do?"

"I bet you he's gonna start monolouging." Tony said to Steve.

"He's **not** gonna start monolouging." Steve said with dought.

"Does he start monolouging?" Bob asks.

"He starts monolouging!" Lucius answered giving a smile on Tony's face and a 'unbelievable' face on Steve. "He starts giving like this prepared speech about how feeble I am compared to him! How inevitable my defeat is! And how the world will soon be his! Yaghta Yaghta Yaghta! Yammering! I mean the guy has got me on the platter, and he won't shut up!"

The four than received a police transmission on the police scanner saying, _"All units inboard! We have a 23-56..."_

"23-56?" Bob repeated. "What is that a robbery?"

"This is just sad." Lucius said.

"Yeah robbery! Wanna catch a robber?"

"No! Tell you what, I'd rather go bowling. Look...what if we actually did what our wives **think** we're doing? Just to shake things up!"

"That could work!" Tony said.

"Stark..." Steve complained.

"No seriously! This could work! If we actually went bowling, they wouldn't suspect a thing!"

Lucius than sighed and said, "What are we doing here, Bob?"

"We're protecting people." Bob answered.

"No one asked us to."

"You need an invitation?"

"I would **like** one, yes. We keep sneaking out to do this and..." Lucius than stoped what he was about to say and changed the subject. "You remember Gazerbeam?"

"Yeah there was something about him in the paper."

"I'd read that too!" Steve said. "He somehow went missing."

"I've read that Logan went missing." Tony said.

"Who?"

"Logan! Wolverine? The dude with the claws."

"Oh."

"Well anyways, he had trouble adjusting to civilian life too." Lucius explained.

"When was the last time **you** saw him?" Bob asked.

"I don't **see** anyone from the old days, Bob. Just you, Steve, and Tony."

"Who do **you** see, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Well, I see Natasha whenever I go into the bar." Tony said.

"That's it?"

"Of cource that's it! Clint lives in a barn, Thor's back on Asgard, and Bruce works for my rival, Osborne!"

"We're pushing our luck as it is!" Lucius continued. "It was fun the first time, but we keep doing this we're gonna get..."

The police scanner than picked up another transmission saying, " _We have report of a fire..."_

"Fire!" Bob exclaimed. "We're close! Yeah baby!"

"Oh yeah!" Steve cheered along with Bob. "Fire!"

Lucius than started up his car and said, "We're gonna get caught." As he drove towards the fire.

"FIRE! YEAH!" Bob and Steve yelled.

* * *

Lucius than parked his car where no one would find it. The four then put on ski masks so that no one would recognize them.

"Do we have to wear these masks?" Lucius asked.

"Of cource we do!" Bob answered. "We gotta protect our identities! And if we resume hero work in our costumes, the police would notice."

"Alright, lets do this!" Tony said as he put on red and gold iron gloves.

"You brought your suit?" Steve asked in concern.

"Only the gloves!"

"If you go in there with your gloves, people will **know** that you're Iron Man!" Lucius said.

"Not if I take them off!"

"Do you guys have an extra mask?" A voice said behind them.

The four than turned to see a brown haired man, wearing a polo shirt and some nice pants as if he just came back from teaching childeren in a classroom.

"Mr. Parker?" Bob asked.

"You know him?" Lucius asked.

"He teaches in my girl's science class! Plus he lives in the neighborhood!"

"Yep," Peter said. "That's me! Your friendly neighborhood science teacher!"

"What ever happened to taking photos for J.J.J?" Tony asked.

"Wait, you know him too?!" Bob asked.

"Yeah, he's Spider-Man!" Steve said.

" **He's** Spider-Man?!" Lucius asked.

"Ok, so I started fighting crime in my teenage years." Peter said. "It's not that big of a deal! Also, since Superheroes don't fight crime anymore, there aren't any more pictures to take! Now I'm not gonna ask again, do you have an extra mask?"

"I do actually." Bob said as he handed Peter the mask.

"Wait, you're joining us?" Lucius asked as Peter put on the mask.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who misses hero work." Peter said. "Besides, I won't say a thing if you let me come along."

"Alright fine! Just don't get killed!" Tony said.

"He's not a kid anymore Tony!" Steve said.

* * *

The fire on the building was growing higher and higher, and becoming hotter and hotter as the Heroes were ruscuing the civilians and carrying them on their backs.

"Is that everybody?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah I think that's everyone." Steve answered.

The building than started falling apart as a pile of the wreckage blocked their path.

"It better be!" Lucius exclaimed as he tried using his ice powers, but nothing seemed to be happening as he did so.

"Can't you put it out?!" Bob questioned.

"I can't when my layer's not thick enough! It's evaporating too quickly!"

"What does that mean?!" Steve asked.

"It means it hot! And I'm dehydrated, Steve!"

"You ran out of ice?!" Bob questioned. "You can't run out of ice! I thought you could use the water in the air!"

"Bob, it's like thousands of degrees in here!" Tony exclaimed. "There **is** no water in the air! And what's your excuse, run out of muscle?!"

"I can't just go smashing through walls! The building's getting weaker by the second, it's gonna come down any second!"

 **"I** wanted to go bowling!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Guys can we please just..." Peter started to question as more parts of the building came down revealing a clear path.

"Ok, just stay right on my tail! It's gonna get hot!" Bob ordered the rest as they ran down the path towards a wall which Bob broke to get to the next building.

When the five heroes got up to their success, Bob realized that they were in a jewelry store and the alarm went off.

"Oh now...that ain't right! That ain't right!" Lucius said. "I told you we should get better masks! We now look like bad guys! Incompetent bad guys!"

"Freeze!" A cop holding a gun said as he went into the store.

The Heroes than raised their hands to avoid getting shot. Lucius than noticed he stood next to the water dispenser, and he grabbed a cup to get a drink.

"Freeze!" The cop repeated himself as he pointed the gun at Lucius.

"I'm thirsty." Lucius simply said.

"I said freeze!"

"I'm just...getting...a drink." Lucius then lifted the cup to his mouth and took a drink.

"Ok...you had your drink...now I want you to..."

"I know. I know...freeze." Lucius then used his ice powers to freeze the cop.

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter turned out longer than I expected. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. You Can Still Do Great Things

**Authors note: Now we get to the part where Mirage sends those messages to Steve and Bob. And they take down the Omni-Droid.**

* * *

Bob, Steve, Tony, Lucius, and Peter then went into the ally where Lucius parked his car.

"That was **too** close!" Lucius said as he got inside the car. "We are **not** doing that again!"

"I second that!" Tony agreed.

"Ok, me too." Steve said.

"I better get back home." Peter pointed out. "MJ is probably worried about me."

"Alright, just make sure no one sees you." Bob said.

"Got ya!"

Peter than climbed onto a building and started jumping from building to building as Lucius drove his car off and was able to drive without getting noticed by the cops. He then went to drop off his friends to their house.

* * *

As the cops were figuring out what just happened, two figures came into the jewelry store. One figure was light skinned with blond hair, short beard, and blue eyes. He was also wearing a grey suit and black tie with a long grey coat. The other was dark skinned, bald, had a black, short beard, and brown eyes. He wore the same thing as the blond one, only it was his size (because he was so muscular).

"Who are you?" One cop asked. "This is a crime scene!"

The blond haired guy and the bald guy then pulled out some badges and the blond one said, "Daniel Rand and Luke Cage, Private Investigators."

"We'll take it from here." Luke Cage then said.

"We got everything under control." Another cop said.

"We weren't asking." Danny pointed out. "So if you could kindly ask your men to exit the building so I won't have sneck into your house and find out your darkest secrets so I can reveal them to the public, that would be nice."

The officer paused for a minute, but eventually ordered his men to exit so that the PI could investigate.

"So what do you make of all this?" Luke asked Daniel as he investigated.

"Well, according to the people outside that said they were in the burning building, but somehow ended up here, the hole in the wall there, and not to mention the cop that was frozen, I'd say that a couple of Supers started reliving hero work, but almost got caught in the process."

"Which Supers?"

"Well according to all the files of the Supers that live in Metroville, I'd say Mr. Incredible and Frozone. That is unless **you** decided to relive hero work."

"Now Danny, you'd know I'd **never** do that. And even if I did, it would be for money."

Daniel than smiled and asked., "Just like the good old days?"

Luke chuckled and responded by saying, "Just like the good old days! Yeah, those were the days weren't they? The days that people would hire us to kick butt and take names. You and I, we were Luke Cage and Iron Fist, the Heroes For Hire. And with Jessica and Matt, we were the Defenders. Just...tell me Danny...if you had the chance to relive life as Iron Fist...would you do it?"

Daniel then looked back at Luke and said, "For you buddy, anything."

* * *

After Lucius dropped Tony off to his private helicoptor, he dropped Steve off at his house.

"I'll see you around, Cap." Lucius said to Steve.

"I'll see you guys around too." Steve said.

"Are you sure you can come up with an explanation to Sharon as to why you're late?" Bob asked.

"I can just say that the police were blocking the roads because there was a robbery."

"Alright, if you say so." Lucius said. "Good luck."

Lucius then drove off to drop Bob off at his house as Steve went to the front door of his house, unlocked it, and went inside. The lights were off inside, it was so dark that Steve couldn't see a thing.

"Sharon!" Steve called for his wife. "You in here? I'm sorry I'm late me and the guys were..."

Steve than turned on the light to see not only Sharon on the coach, but her former boss, Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and Lucius' cousin. Both Sharon and Nick had serious expressions on their face as if Steve did something wrong (which he did).

"It's nice of you to join us, Captain." Nick Fury said sarcastically. "We need to talk."

* * *

Steve was then sent to the Helicarrier interrogation room where he saw Tony and Peter sitting there as well. Steve than sat in the chair next to Tony.

"So Fury caught you too, huh?" Tony asked. "What else is new?"

"Well, Sharon now knows we've been reliving hero work." Steve explained.

"Yeah, so does Pepper."

"And MJ." Peter pointed out.

Fury then went inside the interrogation room and sat in the chair in front of the three heroes.

"Nothing, and I mean **nothing,** is more unbelievable than you three trying to relive hero work, not only behind **my** back, but behind your families backs!" Nick Fury said in a serious tone. "And what's worse, you got Bob and my cuz, Lucius in on this!"

"Well technically, it was Bob's idea in the first place." Tony pointed out.

"I don't care who's idea it was! What I care about, is that **you** cooperated!" Nick Fury then took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Look, we appreciate what the Avengers did for the world, but those days are over. So, I'll let you off with a warning, if any of you try to relive the Glory Days again, I'll personaly put you on house arrest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Reliving the Glory Days is better than...pretending it didn't happen!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yes! It happened! But **this** is happening now! So do I make myself clear?!"

Steve then sighed and said, "Yes."

"Yep." Tony than said.

"Crystal clear." Peter said.

"Good, now we're gonna take you all back home. And you better not do something like this again!"

* * *

After being sent back home Steve, Tony, and Peter had a little argument with their wives about what happened and they eventually got things settled and went to their jobs the next day. And at the office, Bob got sent to Mr. Huph's main office. _This isn't gonna be good._ Steve thought. Then, as Bob went over to Mr. Huph, Steve noticed a dark skinned, white haired woman go into Bob's workspace. Steve than got up from his desk and went to Bob's workspace where he saw the woman place a folder on Bob's desk.

"Are you new here?" Steve asked making the woman jump. "Because I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh uh...yes actually." The woman said. "I got hired this...morning."

Steve was starting to get supspicious if this woman.

"And what position did you get?"

"Uhhh..."

Steve then **knew** something was going on.

"Who are you?"

The woman paused for a minute with a concerned look on her face as if she had been caught.

"Who sent you here?!"

"O-Ok, just listen I-I'm not here to h-hurt anyone really I..."

"Who do you work for?! Hydra?! Baron Von Strucker?! What are you here for?!"

Steve then heard something get smashed. He ran to see what it was and then he saw his boss Mr. Huph laying on the ground looking hurt pretty badly. He then saw a hole in the wall that lead to other holes that lead to Bob. _Oh Bob, you didn't. S_ teve thought. He then ran back to where the woman was, only to see that she was nowhere in sight. He then ran down the stairs and to the outside. He looked everywhere, but she was out of sight. He then saw a folder on the ground that was the same size as the folder the woman put on Bob's desk.

* * *

When Steve returned home, he was greeted with the same hug and kiss he got from his wife Sharon.

"So how was work, Honey?" Sharon asked.

"It was fine. Nothing too exciting." Steve lied.

"Ok, you haven't been doing hero work have you?"

"No of cource not! If I did you would see me with a tracker by now."

"Well, I guess."

"Ok just...tell me when dinner's ready, alright?"

Steve then gave Sharon a kiss on the cheek and went to his room. Steve then pulled out the folder from earlier and opened it. Inside the folder was a tablet of some kind and on the screen of it had a text saying, "Hold still." Steve was then shocked to see that the tablet was scanning him as it said, _"Match! Captain America."_ Steve then dropped the tablet and the tablet then scanned his room and after it was done it said, _"Room is secure. Commence message."_

The tablet then showed a video of the woman Steve saw at the office. _"Hello Captain America."_ She said. _"Yes, I reconnized you. My name is Mirage. We've got something in common. According to the government, neither of us exist."_

 _So she's some sort of secret agent?_ Steve thought.

 _"Please pay attention as this message is classified and will not be repeated."_

Steve than got out some paper and pencil to start writing stuff down so he didn't forget.

 _"I represent a top secret division of the government designing and testing experimental technology and we are in need of your abilities. Something has happened on a remote testing facility, and an experimental robot we designed has escaped and we have lost control. Although, it **is** within an isolated area, it threatens to take inxalculatable damage to itself and our facility, jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of equipment and research. Because of its highly sensitive nature, this mission doesn't nor will **ever** exist. If you have served, your payment will be **triple** than your normal annual salary. Call the number on the card, voice matching will be used to ensure security. The Avengers aren't gone, Captain. You're still here! You can still do **great** things! Or...you can listen to police scanners...your choice." _The message than ended.

Steve had a lot going on in his head. Should he trust her? Is she Hydra? Could this be a trap? But then, he remembered what it was like to be an Avenger. The way the crowds cheered after saving the world, the way kids wanted to be him when they grow up, he loved it all and he missed it all. The tablet then dinged when it dispensed Mirage's phone number. He then heard the tablet beep as it said, _"This message will self destruct!"_

"Shoot!" Steve then reacted by throwing the tablet out the window as it blew up. _Thank God it wasn't a big explosion._ Steve thought.

"Honey! Dinner's ready!" Steve's wife Sharon said from the kitchen.

"Ok! Give me a second!" Steve said as he called Mirage's phone number.

Mirage than answered and said, _"Hello?"_

"This is Captain America. I'm in!"

* * *

After dinner, Steve came up with a lie and told Sharon that he was called to the office for a conference. Sharon seemed to believe him, though knowing his wife, he knew she would find out sooner or later. But for now, he needs to do something he does best, saving people (especially from robots). He then found himself on the same jet as Bob (now Mr. Incredible) as Mirage explained the mission.

"The Omnidroid 9000 is a top secret prototype battle robot." Mirage explained. "Its artificial intelligence allows it to solve every problem it's encountered with. And unfortunately..."

"Let me guess." Mr. Incredible interupted. "It got smart enough to question why it had to take orders?"

" **Or...** it got confused with its own programming and it doesn't know the difference between helping the world and destroying it?" Steve referenced Ultron.

"We lost control." Mirage simply added. "And now it's loose in the jungle threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate the facility for their own safty."

"How are we getting in?" Bob asked.

"We're gonna be like intruders and sneak 'intru' the window, obviously." Captain America joked.

"Wow, and I thought Tony had bad jokes."

"The Omni-dorid's defense system was necessitated at 5000 feet." Mirage explained. "Its cloaking devices make it...difficult to track, although I pretty sure it could be on the southern part of the island. Oh, one more thing, obviously it represents a significant investment."

"You want us to shut it down without completely destroying it." Mr. Incredible guessed.

"You **are** Mr. incredible!"

"You're just lucky you didn't hire Banner to do this." Steve said.

"We're not **that** desperate, Captain."

* * *

Steve and Bob were than put in separate escape pods because they could only hold one person. As Steve went inside his escape pod, Mirage gave a warning to him.

"It's a learning robot. Every minute you spend fighting it only increases his knowledge of how to beat you."

"Ok, so we shut it down, don't completely destroy it, and do it quickly." Steve got it straight.

"And don't die!"

"Right."

The escape pod then launched itself to the island (with the help of a parachute). As Steve landed on the island, he got out of his escape pod and started to wonder the forest to see if he could find Bob. He then saw Bob stuck in his escape pod struggling to get out.

"You need help?" The Captain asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Mr. Incredible claimed.

"Are you sure? Because it seems..."

"I've got it, I just..." Bob than went inside the pod and busted it open on the inside.

"I suppose that's **one** way to do it." Cap commented.

"Yeah. So, you ready to take down a robot?" Incredible asked as he started stretching.

"Ready as I'll ever be. By the way, that suit doesn't seem to fit you anymore."

"I'm...a little out of shape."

"My advice, do some weights."

"I can easily lift weights.

"Then, maybe some trains. But for now let's focus on taking down an Omnidroid."

Bob and Steve than wondered around the forest looking for the Omnidroid. Bob being out of shape, was always getting far behind Steve. Steve then tried his best to slow down so that Bob could keep up. Then as Bob stoped to catch his breath, he noticed strange markings on a tree.

"Uh, Steve? Do you recognize these markings?" Bob asked.

"Hmm. Must be from the robot." Steve assumed. "We better keep a look out. We don't know where...get down!"

Bob then looked behind him and saw a big giant ball with four metallic legs and a short round head with a blue light for an eye. It then swung a leg at Bob, but he was to quick enough to dodge it. It then swung another leg and Bob dodged it too. Bob then circled around and the Omni-droid then took a struck that Bob barley dodged, cutting a scratch in Bobs suit and skin. Steve than threw his shield only for it to bounce off and distract the Omnidroid from Bob as he jumped over and punched the robot sending it flying as it bumped into a tree.

"Yes!" Mr. Incredible cheered.

The Omni-droid than got up when Bob thought it was down.

"This thing is tough!" Cap said.

"Well, it also learns, so we better take it out **fast**!" Bob exclaimed.

The Omnidroid than charged towards the two heroes. Steve jumped out of the way while Bob jumped over it, only for the bot to strike him in mid-air knocking him on the tree knocking the tree down as the Omnidroid turned into a ball, rolling and dodging the tree as it fell. The robot then rolled towards Bob and Steve as they dodged it, only for it to roll around to go after them again.

"Run!" America exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Or even once!" Bob exclaimed.

The two than ran from the metal ball rolling towards them. They then turned and fell in a cliff as the Omnidroid followed. The heroes than stood on one part of the cliff as the droid rolled to another. Steve than threw his shield at the Omnidroid only for it to grab and throw away the shield. Bob than threw a rock having no effect on the robot as it threw rocks back only for the two to duck under. They managed duck under the first two rocks, but the third rock hit them towards the wall of the cliff. The droid then try to hit them with its metallic leg only for the heroes to dodge it and ran off again. The Omnidroid then leaped near them making them fall down more into the cliff to encounter lava. The droid than raised its claw for Steve to dodge and Bob to catch. The droid than started pushing Bob towards the lava.

"Bob!" Steve called out seeing the situation Bob was in.

Bob than struggled to push back as the bot pushed him more and more towards the lava. Then as he was a slither away from the lava, Bob than yelled and pulled the Omnidroid into the lava. As the droid winked and seemed to be destroyed, Bob and Steve laughed in victory as Bob than cracked something.

"Oh my back!" Incredible cried out in pain.

"Are you ok?" Cap asked.

"Yeah I'm..."

Suddenly, the Omnidroid broke through the ground of the rock the heroes were standing on revealing itself to be alive.

"Oh come on!" Bob complained.

Then the ground beneath started breaking part and drifting into the lava. The Omnidroid then started to fan the lava off its claws as it head towards Captain America and Mr. Incredible. Bob then noticed a rock drifting away from them as he jumped onto it only for the Omnidroid to grab him and start tearing him apart with two of its claws.

"Bob!" Steve cried out to his friend.

Bob then yelled in pain until he noticed his back was fixed as he chuckled and tore a claw of the droid. Steve and Bob then hid under the Omnidroid, out of sight from even its bottom head. Bob then tire off the bottom head and started crawling inside of it as Steve followed. The robot than started attacking itself as the heroes were inside completely unharmed. When the Omnidroid stopped attacking itself, Bob popped off the head and whistled to the bot for it to attack itself from the inside as it pulled out its power core, shutting it down. Steve and Bob then hopped out of the robot.

"Woo!" Bob said. "What a work out!"

"You're gonna **need** a work out if we are continue doing something like this." Steve pointed out.

"You mean when **I** continue! You barley even did anything to this with that shield of yours."

"Wait, where **is** my shield?"

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter is longer than the last one! But I still hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Syndrome

**A/N (Author's Note): Now we have Bob and Steve meet Syndrome and find Gazerbeam (and someone else) in the cave. Enjoy.**

* * *

After a couple of weeks passed since the Omnidroid incident, Steve couldn't help but wonder if something else was going on in that island. Mirage said that Bob and him were the only ones they were able to contact, but after hearing that Supers were going missing, Steve didn't know if he should trust Mirage. He then heard the his house phone ring.

"I've got it, honey!" Steve said to Sharon who was in another room. "Don't answer it! I've got it!"

He then picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"This is Mirage," Mirage said through the phone. "I've got another assignment for you. When can you get here?"

"I'll be right over." Steve said.

He then went to the door of his room and saw his wife, Sharon, standing right there as if she was waiting for him.

"So who was that?" Sharon asked. "The office?"

"Another conference call." Steve answered. "It's a little short notice. But, you know, duty calls."

Steve than went to get his super suit on and wore a suit over that one to hide what he was really doing. He snuck his shield in the trunk of his car along with his suitcase. He then got in his car and started it up.

Sharon than went up to the driver's window and said, "Steve?"

"Yes?" Steve replied.

"...H-Have a great trip!"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve than kissed his wife goodbye and drove his car off.

* * *

Before getting on the jet, Steve noticed Bob had worked out and got a new suit.

"You've been working out!" Steve said to Bob.

"Just like you said, trains." Bob pointed out.

"Is that a new suit?"

"I asked Edna for a simple patch job, but she said that my old suit 'distracts from the now'."

"I see, so what did you do with your old suit?"

"Edna patched it up like I asked. I put it back up on display at my house."

"Don't you think that Helen is gonna notice the patch on the suit?"

"Nah! I'm sure it'll be fine!"

* * *

As the jet took them back to the island, Mirage sent the heroes to their room to wait. It was a big room with a view of the island and a bowl of fruits.

"You will be briefed on your next assignment in the conference room, at 2." Mirage explained. "D-wing, A113.

"2:00, got it!" Mr. Incredible said.

"Got ya covered!" Captain America said.

"See you there." Mirage said.

Mirage than left as Bob laid down his suitcase, picked up a pear, started eating it, and enjoyed the view.

"I'll tell ya, Steve, this is the life! I wish these guys would have found us **years** ago!"

"...Bob? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Steve, anything."

"Do you get the feeling that...that these guys are lying to us?"

"...What?"

"Bob! Think about it! Supers have been going missing and no one knows where they are! And all of a sudden, this woman shows up claiming to be a top secret government agent that even S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know about, which should be impossible..."

"Steve...I get it...we've been dreaming about being heroes again and now we finally get that chance and it seems to good to be true."

"This is **more** than that, Bob! I mean, all this is great, really, I just...should we even trust Mirage? She sent us to stop a robot that only seemed to be focused on you! Don't you think that's a little bit suspicious?"

Bob stayed silent for a minute.

"Look, she may not be all that trustworthy, but she helped us to relive something that we are good at. We'll discuss this later, right now, we are needed."

* * *

Steve and a Bob than went to the room Mirage told them to meet her in, only to see that no one was there. There was nothing but a bunch of chairs and a large table with a "S" on it in the room.

"She **did** say 2:00, right?" Bob asked.

"She did." Steve said. "Something's not right."

"Look, maybe they're just a little late."

"All at the same time? You can't be this stupid!"

"Steve you're being paranoid! They probably..."

Bob was then interupted by a hidden door opening revealing a much bigger and red eyed version of the Omnidroid. Bob and Steve than tried to run, but the robot grabbed them both and tossed them around as a voice said, "It's bigger! It's badder!" The droid than held the heroes up with two of its claws and rotated one claw as if it was a blade of a helicopter and held it towards them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's **too much** for Mr. Incredible and Captain America!" The voice than said as if it was an announcer. "Woah! Woah!"

Steve and Bob then saw a flying man with orange, crazy hair, a black and white costume with a cape, mask, and "S" symbol on it, and rocket boots similar to those of Iron Man's.

"It's finally ready!" The man said as he landed on top of the robot. "You know, I through quite a few Supers to get it worthy to fight **you.** But, man, it wasn't good enough!"

"Do you know this guy?" Steve asked Bob.

"I-I don't think so." Bob said.

"And he doesn't remember me!" The mystery man said. "I mean, I know that's it's been 15 years but I thought that you would, at least, recognize my voice. I mean, after all...I am your biggest fan."

Those last 5 words struck horror in the face of Mr. Incredible as he realized who it was. "Buddy?" He asked.

The name that Bob mentioned seemed to anger the man.

"My name is not BUDDY!" He then exclaimed as he pressed a button on his wrist and the robot threw the two heroes to the ground. "And it's not Incrdiboy either! **That** ship has sailed! All I wanted was to help you. I only wanted to help! And what did you say to me?! 'Fly home, Buddy, I work alone!'"

"Bob? What is he talking about?" Cap asked.

"Bob? **That** is your real name?! Seriously?!"

"Well, it's actually Robert, but..." Incredible explained.

"Anyways! What you said to me back then, tore me apart! And that's when I realized that you can't count on anyone! Especially, your own heroes! Of cource, it took a few words from a certain super villain to inspire me to come up with all this in the first place, but that's a story for another day!"

"Look, I was wrong to treat you that way!" Bob said. "I'm sorry!"

"See? **Now** you respect me! Because I'm a threat! That's the way it works! Turns out, there a lot of people, whole countries even, that want respect, and they will pay through the nose to get it!" Bob then realized that 'Buddy' was monolouging like Baron Von Ruthless was doing with Frozone in Lucius' story. He then slide over to a log that was next to him. Steve realized what he was doing and prepared his shield to throw. "How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons. And now I have a weapon only **I** can defeat! And when I unleash it..."

Bob than threw the log at Buddy as Cap threw his shield. Buddy dodged the log and seemed to use some sort of light blue laser to stop America's shield and threw it away. He then used the same laser to stop Mr Incredible and Captain America in their tracks.

"You sly dog! You've got me monolouging!" Buddy said to Incredible as he turned to America and said, "And you! You weren't even supposed to be here!"

Buddy than threw the heroes to the side.

"What the..." Steve said in shock.

"Pretty cool, uh?" Buddy said. "Zero point energy. I save the best inventions for myself."

He then used his "zero point energy" to toss the heroes into the air. "Am I good enough now?" Buddy said as he tossed the two around. "Who's Super now? I'm Syndrome! Your nemesis!"

Buddy then realized that he threw Bob and Steve over across the island.

"Oh brilliant!"

* * *

Bob and Steve were lucky enough to land in a stream of water. They then got out of the stream and coughed out the water they choked on.

"You alright?" Steve asked Bob.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Bob asked.

The heroes than realized Syndrome was right behind them and jumped over the water fall and into the body of water at the bottom. They then saw a device with a beeping red light and then realized it was a bomb and swam away from it. That it until it exploded making a stream of water that sent them flying out of the water and into some sort of cave. When they managed to get air back into their lungs, they realized they weren't alone. They saw a skeleton wearing some sort of helmet. Bob jumped with a big yelp by the sight of it.

"I'm starting to think you were right about us not being the only Supers being called onto this island." Robert pointed out.

"You think?!" Cap asked.

The heroes than inspected the helmet to see a symbol "GB" on it.

"Gazerbeam!" Bob recognized the symbol.

"Simon!" Steve called out. "What happened to you?"

Bob than noticed carved marks on the walls of the cave.

"Steve, look!" Incredible said.

America than looked at the wall and saw the same marks. The two heroes than looked at Gazerbeam and back at the carvings. They then saw a message that Simon drew with his lazer eyes.

"Kronos?" Bob questioned. "What's Kronos?"

"I don't know." Steve answered. "But something tells me..."

Steve was then interupted by a growl from behind him. This growl didn't soud like it came from an animal, it sounded like it came from a man. Steve than turned to see a figure in the shadows. The figure seemed to have everything that a normal man had, except for the claws. The figure than yelled and charged at the two heroes with his claws raised. It slashed at Steve only for him to dodge. And then slashed at Bob for him to dodge. Steve than realized who it was and got in front of him.

"Logan stop!" He said to the figure. "It's me! Steve! Captain America?"

The figure than took deep breaths and calmed himself down. The claws of the figure than retracted in his fists as it stepped out of the shadows. The figure was than revealed to be, none other than, the Wolverine. He was wearing his classic yellow and blue X-men suit, but it seemed to be damaged during a battle of some kind.

"Sorry about that." Wolverine said. "I was expecting someone else."

"Like who?" Bob asked.

Suddenly, something seemed to be coming out of the water Bob and Steve went out of.

"Hide!" Logan commanded as he pushed the two heroes behind Gazerbeam.

Then, a probe of some kind came out of the water and scanned the cave. And after it finished scanning, it beeped twice and went over to Gazerbeam and scanned his skeleton. It beeped twice once more and left the cave.

"That was close." Logan said.

"I'm just glad to see your alive!" Steve exclaimed.

"Of cource I'm alive! You've ever seen me dead?"

"Ahem!" Bob coughed. "You gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, right! Bob, this is..."

"The name's Logan, bub." Logan said as he shook Bob's hand. "But most civilians know me as Wolverine."

"I'm Bob. You can call me Mr. Incredible."

"Logan, how long have you been here?" Steve asked.

"Days, weeks, months, hard to tell. I was just off to investigate into the disappearances of Supers. Good ol' Detective James Howlet doing his job. Then all of a sudden, this white haired woman named Mirage went up to me and told me that I can have a second chance at defending the world. I wasn't so sure at first, but I then agreed to do **one** job for her. It was then that I encountered the Omnidroid. Tried slicing through it, it didn't work. I then ran away as fast as I could. And that was when I found this cave, and found Simon."

"Do you know what Kronos is?" Bob asked.

"Simon's journal mentions that he needs to stop it from happening, but it just ends there. There's no mention of **what** it is, or why it should be stopped. It only mentions that he snuck into Syndrome's base and found out about it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Steve asked. "Let's smeal into Syndrome's base, find Kronos, and get off this island!"

"There is like a thousand guards waiting for us!" Logan exclaimed.

"Then we will sneak around them,knock some of them out if nessecary, and find Kronos. Does that sound like a plan?"

Logan paused for a minute to think.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" He said. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Bob said.


	6. Kronos

**A/N: Now we have Steve, Bob, and Logan breaking into Syndrome's base, finding out about Project Kronos, and getting caught. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the three heroes went over to and stood on a cliff near Syndrome's base, they noticed a gate blocking the way in with a couple of guards.

"So, how do you plan on getting past those guards and through that gate?" Logan asked.

"If we could somehow knock out those guards and get through that gate without alarming anyone, we might have a chance to find whatever Kronos is." Steve explained.

Bob then noticed that one of the transport pods were coming over. "I've got an idea!" He said. "Meet me at the gate!"

"Wait Bo...Bob!" Steve called out as Mr. Incredible jumped down over to the pod.

He then used a tree to slow him down as he fell on top of another tree. He then waited and jumped on top of the pod. Incredible than pulled out the guards inside the pod and got in it. He then managed to rip the pod off of the rails and threw it over to the gate, busting it open, and knocking out the guards. The three heroes than managed to get over to the gate.

"Real settle there Bob." Cap said sarcastically.

"What?! It worked didn't it?" Incredible asked.

"Ok, it doesn't matter! We just need to find Kronos!"

The trio than went over the gate and just outside of the base. They then noticed two other guards guarding what looked to be a garage door. They then hid behind another tree. Bob then noticed two other guards on his left, one was on the ground, the other on the side of the building. He then threw a rock at the one on top knocking him out and alerting the other guards to his aid.

"What part of 'without alarming anyone' do you not understand?" Steve asked.

"Again, it worked!" Bob said.

"Lets just get inside." Wolverine said.

The three than got over to the garage door and tried to find a way to open it.

"There's got to be a button or something." Cap said.

"I could just slash through it." Logan pointed out.

"If you **do,** the guards will know we're here and tell Syndrome!"

"I'm just saying."

They then heard the guards chattering as the garage door suddenly opened while the heroes were hanging on the bottom of it as a car went through. The heroes then went inside the base and proceeded to find Kronos.

* * *

Bob, Steve, and Logan than got into some sort of dinning room with a wall of lava.

"The dinning room?" Logan asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Before me and Mirage had dinner," Bob started explaining. "I saw the lava open up. Whatever Kronos is, it **has** to be behind there!"

"But how will we...well...me and you get through there?" Steve asked.

Bob than noticed the tiki statue in the room and held it up as Steve got under.

"Ok, here we go." Bob said. "On three. One, two..."

Suddenly, the lava opened and Bob, Steve and Logan quickly put the tiki statue back and hid behind it as Mirage went out of the lava. After she left the room. The heroes quickly went through the opening of the lava as it closed in on them. They managed to slip through the lava before it fully closed in and as it did, they were in total darkness. A trail of lights then turned on to reaveal a console. The heroes than went towards the console. Then a large screen was revealed. There were words on it that said, "Password".

"A computer." Bob said.

"Great!" Wolverine said sarcastically. "We don't even know the password."

"Hold on. I think maybe we do." Bob then typed "Kronos" as the password and it worked.

A list popped up. "Island operations, finances, Omnidroid meta training, and Supers."

"Ok, we're getting somewhere." Steve said. "What should we check?"

"I'm gonna check 'Supers'." Bob pointed out.

"Well you better make it quick!" Logan said. "Mirage is gonna be back any second now."

Bob then clicked on Supers and the screen changed to something with two categories. Opponent and prototype. The opponent side showed Supers, and the prototype side showed other versions of the Omnidroid. The Super side first showed Universal Man, terminated, then Psycwave, terminated. The three couldn't believe what they saw. Supers, one by one, we're getting killed by the Omnidroids. Supers including Hypershock, Apogee, Blitzerman, Tradewind, the list went on. They even saw their friend Gazerbeam up on the screen.

"Bob, I'm sorry." Steve comforted his friend.

"Alright, I think we've seen enough." Logan said. "Let's go."

"Hold on, let me check something." Bob commanded.

He then looked up "Elastigirl" on the computer. Steve noticed a certain "look" from Logan just by seeing that name. He ignored it and saw that the location was unknown to Syndrome. Bob then looked up "Frozone" and saw that his location **was** known.

"We know what Syndrome is planning, now let's **move**!" Wolverine said aggressively.

"Hold on. There has got to be something more to this!" Bob then looked up himself and as sespected, he was thought to be terminated. He then looked up the Omnidroid he and Steve were fighting and saw "Operation Kronos". Phase one seemed to show the Omnidroid being put into a rocket. Phase two showed the rocket heading over to the city. Phase three showed the Omnidroid destroying the city. The screen then showed a timer ticking down.

"Bob, listen, once we get off this island, we will call the Avengers and take that Omnidroid down." Cap said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Incredible said.

"Ok, lets leave **now**!" Logan said.

Suddenly, as they were heading towards the exit, Bob's suit started beeping. The lights then turned on as an automated voice said, "Intruder alert!" and turrets in the walls popped out.

"What did you do?!" Logan questioned.

"I didn't do anything!" Bob exclaimed.

Then, a turret shot a black, sticky ball on Incredible's chest. He then pulled it off, only for the ball to grow in his hand. Turrets than started shooting left right and center at the heroes as they ran to the exit. The three did all they could to escape, but the turrets covered them up with the sticky, growing black balls so much that they could barley even move anymore. Then, before the balls covered them up completely, the heroes saw Mirage standing in front of them.

* * *

"So, why are we babysitting Helen's kids?" Peter asked his wife MJ as he and his family walked up to the Parr family home.

"Because, Peter, we're her friends, and she trusts us with her..." Mary Jane started explaining.

"No, I mean, why do we **have** to do it?"

"Oh. I don't know really. She mentioned on the phone that she was going out off town to see Bob, but...she never told me where. I suppose it doesn't matter. The girls are gonna have fun with Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack, right?"

"Yeah!" Peter's daughters exclaimed.

"Ok, ok." Peter said. "I'll try not to worry **too** much about it."

Peter and his amazing family then walked up to the front door of the Parr family home and knocked. The knock was then answered by their neighbor and friend, Helen Parr.

"Hey!" Helen greeted the Parkers she gave them a hug. "I'm so glad you all could make it."

"Of cource!" MJ said. "Anything for a friend, right?"

"Right." Helen then called to her kids. "Violet! Dash! The Parkers are here!"

Helen than stood aside to let the Parkers in.

"I still can't believe we have to hang around with Violet's nerdy teacher!" Dash complained.

"Do you **want** to get grounded young man?" Helen said to Dash in her motherly tone. "Now when I get back, I expect to hear good things about what happened, got it?"

"Yes, Mom." Dash and Violet said.

"Great! I hope they're not much trouble to you."

"No! Don't worry about it!" Peter said. "Just get me a pooper scooper and I'm ready to go!"

"Alright. Take care!"

"You too!" MJ said as Helen left. "Pooper scooper?"

"What?!" Peter questioned. "It's the best one I can come up with! Not **all** my jokes have got to be good!"

"Since when have your jokes ever been 'good'?"

"Ok." Peter then turned to his daughters and said, "May, Annie, why don't you go have fun with..."

Peter then noticed Violet and Dash were nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?!"

"I don't know!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "They were here a second ago!"

"Violet!" May called out.

"Dash!" Annie called out.

The Parkers then heard chattering going on in another room. They then went up to the room they heard the chattering in, and opened the door to see Violet and Dash in some sort of red, yellow, and black costumes.

"And once we get to Mom..." Violet said to Dash.

"And **what** are you two doing?" MJ asked making the Parr kids jump.

"We're...going to a costume party!" Violet lied.

"I went to one of those once." Peter said. "It didn't end very well. But, seriously, where are you **really** going?"

"Uhhh. We.."

"We're going to see what Mom is doing because we know she's on some sort of secret Superhero mission." Dash said.

"Dash!"

"What?!"

Peter and MJ than looked at each other and back at the kids.

"So your Mom's a Super too, huh?" Peter asked. "Man, and to think it was just a coincidence that they looked a lot like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl."

"Wait, what?" Violet asked.

"You'll never catch us alive!" Dash said as he used his Super speed to, well, Dash out of there.

"Dash!" Violet called out as she followed Dash.

"Great!" MJ said sarcastically. "Who's gonna go after them?"

"I will!" Peter said. "You and the girls stay here and take care of Jack-Jack."

"Wait! You might need this." MJ than handed Peter his old backpack. Peter opened it to see his Spider suit.

"I thought you got rid of this."

"Getting rid of and putting away are two **very** different things, Pete. Now go get em Tiger!"

Peter than gave his wife a quick kiss goodbye and headed off to get the Parr kids.

* * *

In the interrogation chamber of Syndrome's base, Bob, Steve, and Logan found themselves on some sort of electric cell holding them up with what appeared to be maces on their hands and feet.

Syndrome then went up to the Supers and said to Bob, " **You** sir, truly **are** Mister Incredible. You know, I was right to idolize you, I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another Super? Oh man! I'm still geeking out about it! But then you just had to go and, ruin the ride! I mean, Mr. Incredible calling for help? Help me! Help me! Lame, lame, lame, LAME! Alright who did you contact?!"

"Contact?" Bob asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Syndrome than pointed at a guard that was near the controls as that guard pressed some buttons. Then, Bob seemed to get electrocuted as he groaned in pain. After the pain stopped, Bob breathed heavily.

"I'm talking about last night at 2307 hours while you were snooping around, **you** sent out a homing signal!" Syndrome said still confusing the heroes.

"I didn't know about the homing device!" Bob exclaimed.

Syndrome than signaled to the guard again, sending a more painful shock, making Incredible scream in pain.

"And now a government plane is asking permission to land here!"

Steve than chuckled at what Syndrome just said.

"What?! What's so funny?!"

"If Bob sent a distress signal to the government, then **why** would the government ask permission to land?" Steve asked.

"He's got a point." Logan said.

"Just play the transmission!" Syndrome said to Mirage.

Then, when Mirage presses the button that played the transmission, a familiar voice said, _"India golf miner miner checking in."_

"Helen!" Bob said in shock.

"So you **do** know these people!" Syndrome said. "Then I guess you don't mind if I send them a little 'greeting'."

Syndrome than pressed a red button on the controls.

* * *

As Helen got out of the dressing room, she threw the bag on a seat of the plane and heard a faint "Ow!"

Helen than recognized it and said, "Violet!"

Her daughter than appeared on the chair and said, "It's not my fault! Dash ran away and I knew **I'd** get blamed for it so..."

Dash than appeared as Violet was still talking and said, "That's not true!"

The two kids than started chattering on about what happened.

Than, Peter came in and said, "Well technically..."

The kids and adult were than chattering on about what happened and when the chattering stoped, Helen said, "So you two stowed away and **you** joined them."

"Well I was **originally** gonna bring them back home, but then the plane took off." Peter pointed out.

"Well you **do** realize that now that you know we're Supers, we're gonna have to erase your mind when we get back." Helen said.

"Well actually..." Peter than unbottoned his shirt to reveal his Spider suit. The Parr family's jaws than dropped. Though, Violet's seemed to be lower than the others.

"Y-You're S-Spider-Man?!" Violet asked in shock.

"That's right! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

"Forget Tony! You have your other crush here!" Dash said with a smug little look on his face.

Violet's face than turned red as she said, "Dash! Shut up!"

"Ok, I'm just gonna call your wife to check up on her." Helen then said. "Just in case."

"No you really don't have anything to worry about!" Peter said. "If MJ can change two girls' diapers, she can certainly change one boy's. Besides, as far as we can tell, Jack-Jack the only normal..."

Suddenly, Peter's Spider-sense was tingling, warning him of something close by.

"What? What is it?"

"My Spider-sense, something's close by!"

"What?! What's close by?!" Violet asked in concern.

The controls on the plane then started beeping, warning them about the missiles.


	7. Missile Attack

**A/N: Now the Parr family and Spider-Man try to survive the Missile Attack and get on the island.**

* * *

Helen than got in the pilot seat, put on her head set, and said, "India Golf Niner Niner transmitting in the blind guard, disengage, I repeat, disengage!"

She then flipped up the switch that activated the "fasten seat belts" sign. The Parr kids then tried to fasten their seat belts as Helen deployed the plane's flairs to try and stop the missiles. She then ducked the plane down, making the kids and Peter Parker hit the heads on the roof of the plane. Helen then deployed more flairs while doing a barrel roll, making the kids fly all over the place as Peter held on to the ide of the plane with his Spider powers. Helen managed to take out one missile, but then noticed she was headed towards the sea. She then pulled up to stop the plane from crashing as another missile was sent into the sea. She then activated the thrusters, making the kids fly to the back of the plane.

"Disengage!" Helen exclaimed. "I repeat, disengage!"

* * *

"No!" Bob yelled. "Call off the missiles I'll do anything!"

"Too late!" Syndrome said. "15 years too late!"

"You better do as Bo...Mr. Incredible says!" Logan said. "Because if there is one thing you need to know about **me** is that I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do..."

"Knock him out!" Syndrome sud to the guard near the shock controls.

The guard than sent out an electric shock that knocked out Wolverine.

* * *

"Friendly, at 2-0 miles south-southeast of your position! Angles 10 trackeast! Disengage, over!" Helen still tried reasoning with the attackers. She then turned to her daughter and said, "Vi! You have to put a force field around the plane!"

"But you said we weren't supposed to use our powers!" Violet said in concern.

"I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now! Disengage, I repeat, disengage!"

Helen than did another barrel roll, but the missiles were still on their tail.

Pete and the kids then looked out the window to see more missiles.

"Mom." Dash said in a worried tone.

"Helen, the missiles aren't disengaging!" Spidey said.

"I can see that!" Helen exclaimed. "Violet! Mayday! Mayday! India Golf Niner Niner is Buddy Spite! Abort! Abort!"

* * *

 _"There are children aboard! I repeat, there are childeren aboard!"_

That last thing that Helen said on the transmission gave a shocked look on Bob, Steve, and even Mirage's face.

"No!" Incredible exclaimed.

"There are childeren aboard that plane you heartless freak!" Cap yelled.

"Then, I guess Mr. Incredible shouldn't have sent out that homing signal." Syndrome said.

"I did not send out that signal!" Bob exclaimed.

"Well, doesn't matter anymore!"

* * *

"Put a field around us, now!" Helen yelled at Violet.

"I've never done one that big before!" Violet said.

"Violet, do it now!"

"I think I would listen to your daughter on this one!" Peter said.

"Don't tell me how to raise my childeren, Pete!"

The missiles than started to get closer and closer to the plane as Violet tried to make a force field around it. Then, before the missiles, hit the plane, Elastigirl wrapped herself around her kids and Peter to protect them from the explosion. The four than started falling as the kids were screaming. Peter then noticed how far they were up from the water. He knew that the water would feel like concrete once they hit it. He then quickly tore off his shirt, put on the mask, and talked to his "suit lady".

"Karen!"

 _"Hello, Peter."_ Karen said. _"It's been a while."_

"Yes, it has! Listen, when I tell you, deploy my parachute!"

 _"Ok, Peter."_

Spidey than wrapped his webs around the Parr family and held them on by a string.

"Hang on!" Pete told the kids. "Ok Karen, now!"

 _"Now what?"_ Karen asked.

"What?!"

 _"What are we doing now?"_

"The parachute!"

 _"Oh right! Sorry Peter, it appears my systems are becoming glitchy after..."_

"Just deploy the parachute!"

The parachute than deployed from the back of Spider-Man's suit, which made him and the Parr family fall down to the water slower. Then, as they made it in the water safely, Spidey than ripped the webs off of the Parrs so that they could swim. The kids than started freaking out about what just happened.

"Now calm down!" Helen said to her childeren. "Now I'll tell you what we're **not** gonna do, we're not gonna panic, we're not...look out!" Helen then made her kids duck underwater so that the plane wreckage falling down wouldn't hit them.

The kids than started whining and said that they were going to die.

"Hey...wait! Peter can you help me out here?"

"They're **your** kids aren't they?" Pete teased.

Helen than groaned as she told her kids to...

"Stop it! We are **not** gonna die! Now both of you will get a grip or, so help me, I will ground you for a mouth! Understand?!"

The kids and Spidey than put surprised looks on their faces.

"Wow!" Spidey said. "That is **not** how I would have done it, but...it's a start."

* * *

"Confirmed hit!" Mirage said. "Target, was destroyed."

Mr. Incredible then started to morn for the loss of his wife and kids.

"Bob, I'm sorry." Steve said.

Logan then finally woke back up. "What happened?" He asked.

"The plane...was destroyed."

"Oh, Mr. Incredible will get over it!" Syndrome said.

"And **what** makes **you** say **that**?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, I recall him referring to...work alone?"

Syndrome then started walking away as he chuckled. Bob than tried to grab him as Mirage pushed Syndrome out of the way, making Bob grab her instead.

"Release me!" Bob commanded. "NOW!"

"Or what?" Syndrome asked.

"I'll crush her!"

"Bob!" Steve called out.

"Well that sounds a little dark for you. Ok, go ahead."

"It will be **easy**! Like breaking a toothpick."

Syndrome than laughed as he said, "Show me!"

Bob and Syndrome than stared at each other.

"Bob! This is **not** what Helen would want!" Cap said.

Mr. Incredible than felt his grip on Mirage grow looser as he let her go.

"I **knew** you couldn't do it! Even when you have nothing to lose! Your weak! And **I've** outgrown you."

Then, Syndrome and Mirage left the interrogation chamber as Bob started crying over the loss he has now.

"This is all my fault!" Bob wined. "If I hadn't started reliving the Glory Days I the first place...no! If I hadn't rejected Buddy..."

"Bob, it's **not** your fault!" America said to calm Bob down. "Besides, we **all** wanted to relive the Glory Days! Take me for example, I was the 'Star-Spangled Man with a plan', a soldier...an Avenger. Ever since Superheroes became illegal, all I wanted was to save people again."

"Me too!" Logan pointed out. "That's why I became a Detective. Of cource, I wasn't able to use my powers, but, yeah."

Incredible than smiled as he said, "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. But, now my family is gone."

* * *

"Those were short-ranged missiles." Helen pointed out as she looked at the smoke the missiles left behind. She then pointed to where the smoke lead and said, " **That** way is our best bet!"

"You want to go **toward** the people who tried to kill us?" Dash asked in concern.

"If it means land, yes."

"Your Mom has a point." Peter said.

"And you expect us to **swim** there?" Violet asked.

"I expect you, to trust me."

* * *

Elastigirl than formed herself into a boat as Dash used his speedy legs to row them over towards the island. Violet riding on her Mother's back as Peter used his webs to hang on the 'boat' and ski across the water as they headed to the island. After they got to the island, Dash had time to catch his breath after swinging his legs so much to get there. The Parrs and Peter Parker then settled in the cave. Helen than explained to her kids why she was heading to the island.

"I think, your Father might be in trouble." She said.

"In case you haven't noticed Mom, we're not doing so hot either." Violet pointed out.

"I'm going to look for him. Mr. Parker will be in charge until I get back."

"What?!" Dash complained.

"You heard your Mom!" Pete said.

Helen than pulled out three masks, put one on, and handed the other two to her kids.

"Put these on." She told them. "Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong, use your powers."

"But you said..." Violet began until she was interupted.

"I know what I said! Remember those bad guys on those shows you used watch on Saturday mornings?"

The two kids nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Well these guys, aren't like those guys."

Their smiles faded.

"They won't exercise or restriant because your childeren. They will **kill** you if they get the chance."

"Why to keep them calm, Helen." Pete said sarcastically.

"Again, **my** kids, not yours. Do **not** give them that chance."

"Mom." Violet called her mother.

"Vi, I'm counting on you."

"There's something I need to..."

"I'm **counting** on you! Be strong. Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can!"

"As fast as I can?!" Dash asked in excitement.

"As fast as you can! Stay hidden, keep each other safe."

Helen than hugged her childeren goodbye as she left the cave. Violet then ran to her mother to tell her something. Peter and Dash could barely hear what Violet and Helen were saying, but they could make up something about what happened during the missile attack, and that Violet was sorry. Violet than ran back in the cave and sat next to the fire with Peter and Dash.

* * *

As some time passed, Pete noticed that, his student, Violet was giving him some awkward looks. Mr. Parker than went next to her to ask what was wrong.

"Something bothering you?"

"Well I...I just..." Violet began stuttering as if she didn't know what to say. She then sighed and whispered, "I rather not say it in front of my brother."

Peter than eyed Dash and looked back at Violet.

"Ok." He then walked along with Violet to a point to where Dash couldn't hear them. "Now what's wrong?"

Violet then looked down and said, "When I first saw...Spider-Man on television, I was in awe with how he swung around the city, take out some bad guys, and made fun of them while doing it. Since then, every time an episode of Spider-Man came on, I wouldn't miss a **second** of it. I wouldn't even go to school without seeing an episode of him."

Peter than giggled at the last part Violet said.

"But, when I first met...you, I thought of you than nothing more than just a normal science teacher who seems to care a lot about me. And now that I know that my hero and my teacher are the same person, I just don't know what to think, I mean, I..."

"Hey, I get it." Peter interupted. "It's weird. And it's alright."

"Just tell me one thing, what exactly inspired you to become Spider-Man?"

"Well, one day, when I was around your age, there was a school field trip to Oscorp that I went on. In Oscorp, they were genetically modifying spiders. One of those spiders, than bit me."

That last part then seemed to gross out Violet.

"I then started to feel different. When I got home that same day, I decided to take a nap because of how I was feeling. When I woke up, I discovered that the spider gave me the ability to do whatever a spider can."

"Just like the theme song?" Violet asked.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. I first thought I could use these powers to earn some money while wrestling. That is until I let a robber get away and then kill my Uncle Ben. After seeing what I had done, I felt like that if it weren't for me, my uncle would still be alive. I then remembered what my uncle told me, is that with great power, comes great responsibility. Those were the words that motivated me to do something **more** with my powers. I made myself a suit, some web shooters, and went out into the city to fight crime. I fought even the toughest of baddies including, Green Golbin, Doc Ock, Venom, Scorpion, the list went on. So you see, if it weren't for my uncle, I wouldn't be using my powers for the greater good. And maybe, some day, **you** might do the same with **your** powers."

Violet then smiled and said, "Thanks Mr. Parker."

"Violet please, we're not in school, call me Peter. Or Spider-Man. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Now, lets see what you can do with those powers of yours."


	8. Attack on Nomanison Island

**A/N: Now we get to where Peter, Dash, and Violet set off the island alarm and get chased by Syndrome's men. And where Helen "rescues" Bob, Steve, and Logan.**

* * *

Violet than made a force field around the fire and removed it. She did once more, making the smoke bigger. She then put a force field on the smoke and removed it, making a ring of smoke.

"Alright! That's good! Very good!" Peter complemented. "Let's see if you can it again."

Then as Violet continued to practice with her powers, Dash got bored and said, "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna have a look around." Dash than picked up a branch from the fire and started walking away.

"What do you think is going on here?" Violet asked her brother. "You think we're on vacation or something? Mom and Dad's lives could be in jeopardy!"

"Exactly!" Pete agreed.

"Or worse, their marriage!"

"...ok maybe not their marriage, but you know it's bad all the same."

"How exactly do you think the bad guys are gonna wreck Mom and Dad's marriage?" Dash asked.

"Ugh! Nevermind! You're so immature!" Violet complained.

"I'm gonna look around."

"Mom said..."

"I'm not gonna leave the cave! Sheesh!"

Peter than sighed and said, "Ok, I'll go after him. Maybe talk some sense into him. You can just stay here and do what you were doing, or come with me to get your brother if you like."

"I'm good, but thanks."

"Oh, by the way, you should wear your hair back more. You look better like that."

Violet than blushed at Spidey's complement as he went after Dash.

* * *

"Dash! Dash!" Spider-Man than called out as he wandered more into the cave. "Karen, have you've finished rebooting yet?"

 _"Not yet,"_ Spidey's suit lady said. _"But even if I did, the cave would just block out my sensors."_

"Right, guess I'm on my own then. Thanks anyway Karen."

Spidey than wondered the cave some more until he found not only Dash, but what looked to be some sort of tunnel system.

"Cool." Dash said as it echoed through the tunnel system. "Cool!"

Peter's spider sense than went off, warning him of the danger up ahead.

"Dash! We've got to go!" He said.

"Come on!" Dash complained. "Can I just..."

Dash and Spidey than noticed some flames heading towards them. Dash than yelled as he dropped the torch and Ran off as Spidey quickly swang out of there. They then encountered Violet as she asked, "What did Dash do?!"

"He had nothing to do with this! Just come on!" Peter exclaimed as Dash grabbed his sister and rn out of the cave as Spidey followed.

The wave of fire than bursted out of the cave.

"Phew." Spidey said in relief.

The three then noticed a rocket taking off in the distance.

"Come on!" Spider-Man said to the Parr kids. "Let's find somewhere that's not dangerous where we can spend the night."

* * *

In the forest, Peter, Violet, and Dash were laying there asleep. In the morning, Dash realized that he was laying on top of his sister and quickly jumped off her in disgust. He then noticed that Violet was laying on top of her hero, Spidey. _Violet's dreams are coming true **while** she's dreaming. _Dash thought as he laughed.

 _"Identification please."_ A robotic voice said from behind Dash.

Dash turned to see that a blue bird was talking to him.

"Hey." Dash said as he went to his sister and her science teacher to wake them up. "Hey Violet! Mr. Parker! Come on! Look it talks!"

Violet and Pete than woke up and looked at the talking bird.

 _"Voice key incorrect."_ The bird said.

"Voice key?"Violet questioned.

"Karen?" Spider-Man called to his suit lady.

 _"Voice key incorrect."_ The bird repeated.

 _"Peter, that's not a bird!"_ Karen exclaimed.

The bird than made a loud alarming noice, making the kids cover their ears.

 _"It's an alarm! Get out of there!"_

"Way ahead of you Karen!" Spidey exclaimed as he and the kids ran from the alarm bird.

The three then noticed that the bird was following them as Spidey webbed it up on a tree.

* * *

Steve and Logan than noticed Mirage head into the chamber as Bob was still mourning.

"What are **you** doing in here?" Logan questioned.

Mirage didn't respond as she pressed a button on the controls which freed the heroes from the electric cell thingy (I don't know what it is, alright?!).

She then went up to Mr. Incredible as she said, "There isn't much time."

Suddenly, Incredible grabbed Mirage by the neck, choking her.

"No there isn't." He said as he stood up and held Mirage up from the ground. "In fact, there's no time at all."

"Please!" Mirage said weakly.

"Why are you here?!"

"Bob!" Cap called out. "She's trying to help us!"

"After he threatened to kill her?" Wolverine questioned. "I don't think so!" He then revealed his adamantium claws and aimed them at Mirage.

"How can you possibly bring me lower?!" Mr. Incredible asked. "What more can you take away from me?"

"Your family..." Mirage began in a weak voice. "Survived...the crash...they're here...on the island!"

"They're alive?" Bob than dropped Mirage on the ground as she coughed and breathed for air.

"Hold on!" Logan halted. "How do we know she's telling the truth?"

"Do you **really** think she would lie when she was being chocked to death and had claws pointed at her?" America asked.

"...fair point." Logan than retracted his claws as Bob picked up and hugged Mirage.

Steve than noticed Helen at the doorway and said, "Uhh, Bob?"

Bob and Mirage than pulled away from each other and looked at the doorway.

"Helen!" Bob said in shock.

"Hello." Mirage said in an awkward voice. "You must be Mrs. Incredi-"

Elastigirl than stretches her arm to punch Mirage in the face, making her drop to the floor.

Bob than grabbed his wife's arm as he said, "She's was helping us to escape!"

"No!" Helen exclaimed. "That's what **I** was doing!"

Bob than started pulling Helen towards hm as she said, "Let go of me! Let go you lousy, lying, unfaithful cre-"

Bob than kissed his wife and pulled away to ask, "How could I betray the perfect woman?"

"Oh, you referring to **me** now?"

"Of cource!" Steve said. "After the plane was destroyed, he thought you were dead and started crying!"

"Oh shut up Steve!" Bob said. "Oh, Helen let me introduce you to..."

"Logan?" Helen questioned.

Logan then gave an awkward wave and said, "Hey Helen. Nice haircut."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Steve asked.

"Nevermind that!" Bob exclaimed. "Where are the kids?"

"They might have triggered the alert." Mirage said.

"What?!" Helen questioned.

"The security has been sent into the jungle, you should better get going."

"Now our kids are in danger?!"

"If you suspected danger, why did you bring them?" Bob asked.

"I didn't bring them! They stowed away and I don't think your striking the proper tone here!"

* * *

As Parr kids and Spider-Dad then continued to run through the forest, Spidey's spider sense warned him of Syndrome's men as they flew on circular crafts with blades on the sides. The crafts than flew in front of the three as the guards got out and pointed their guns at them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Spidey said to the guards with a wave. "You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest restroom is, don't you? Because I **really** gotta go!"

"Dash, remember what Mom said." Violet whispered to her brother.

"What?" Dash asked.

Violet than turned invisible as she said, "Dash, run!"

"What?"

"Run!"

Dash then ran with his super speed as Spider-Man started swinging across the trees.

"They're Supers!" One guard exclaimed.

"Get the boy!" Another guard told the first. "And **you** get the man! I've got the girl!"

* * *

Spidey than swang across the forest as he was being chased by one of the guards in one of those blade hover crafts.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this?" Spider-Man asked the bad guy.

"Shut it Super!" The guard yelled.

"I'll take that as a no!"

The web slinging hero than shot webs at the eye cover of the helmet the guard was wearing, blinding him. Spidey than used his web to pull the goon out of the craft, making it crash, and webbed him to a tree.

"Now stay there and think about what you have done!" Peter said in a father like tone to the guard as he swung away. "Karen, where are the kids?"

 _"They are on separate parts of the island being chased."_ Karen said. _"Wait, I'm detecting four separate life signs in the forest. One of them appears to be the mother."_

"Helen? She must of freed Bob! But who are the other two?"

 _"Not_ sure."

"I better head over there!"

* * *

While the Parr couple were talking about how Bob should have said he was fired, Steve couldn't help but wonder the relationship between Helen and Logan.

"So what's your history with Helen?" He asked Logan.

"I...I don't think it's important right now." Logan said avoiding the question.

"Come on! What are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not avoiding! I just don't think that's important right now! So can we just focus on the task at hand?!"

Cap than regonized a look on Wolverine's face as he looked at Elastigirl.

America than came to a conclusion. "You used to date her."

"What?"

"I can tell, you two used to date."

"No! Well, yes. But that was a **long** time ago!"

"Longer than 15 years ago?"

"Can we **not** talk about this! We need to rescue some kids!"

"Alright. I'll ignore it, for now."

The four heroes than heard something ruffle the leafs of a tree as they halted to a stop. They then looked up at the tree and saw a hint of blue and red behind the leafs. The red and blue than jumped down to reveal Spider-Man.

"Hey guys!" Spidey greeted.

"Pete." Helen said with a sigh of relief. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Spider-Dad than recognizes the yellow and blue savage. "Oh hey! Wolverine! Been a while man!"

"Indeed." Logan said.

The now **five** heroes than heard something coming their way. They then looked to see a purple sphere running into them. Four of the five heroes than recognize the two kids as Dash and Violet.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!" Violet said.

The purple sphere than disappeared as the heroes and kids tumbled to the ground. The Parr family was then reunited as they seemed glad to see each other and hugged it out. Dash then saw one of his favorite heroes.

"No way!" He said in excitement. "Is that Wolverine?!"

"The one and only kid." Logan responded.

Suddenly, some of the guards on those crafts came over to where they were and circled around them. The heroes and kids than got ready to fight. Steve just kind of wished he still had his shield. Elastigirl used her stretchy legs to kick one of the goons off. Mr. Incredible than punched a hover craft down to the ground. Helen than grabbed the guard she knocked off the craft and swung him to the guard Bob knocked off. More hover crafts than started flying over. Wolverine then got out his claws and sliced one of the hover crafts, making it crash. Spidey webbed one of the crafts and swung it around till he let it go and launched it across the island. Incredible than picked up the craft he knocked down and threw it to another, making it crash and a big explosion.

"Woah, I love you." Bob and Helen said to each other in unison.

Than, even more guards came over on crafts. Dash than ran around creating a field of dust so that the guards couldn't see what was going on as the heroes took them out.

Then, as the dust settled and the heroes were still taking out the goons, Syndrome himself came in, used his zero point energy and said, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Hey! Time out!"

"What have we here? Spider-Man I recognize but...matching uniforms? Wait...no! Elastigirl? **You** married Elastigirl?!"

Syndrome than looked at the kids and said, "And got BIZAY! It's a whole family of Supers! Looks like I hit the jackpot! Oh! This is just too good!"


	9. And When Everyone's Super

**A/N: Now we get to the part where Syndrome reveals his plan and the heroes escape the island.**

* * *

Nick Fury than came over to the crash site in his car to investigate the mysterious craft. It appeared to be a plane with a spherical middle part. The crash site was surrounded by military tanks with military men investigating the craft.

"What have you found out so far?" The Director asked the scientist.

"Well this thing ain't one of Starks, and it definitely ain't no UFO." The S.H.I.E.L.D scientist scanning the object stated. "It does seem to be made with a mixture of metals including adamantium and vibranium."

Nick than put on his concerned face and said, "What idiot wold mix those metals?"

* * *

Syndrome than pressed the buttons on the remote to change to all the news channels for all the heroes to see his master plan.

"Huh? Huh? Oh come on! You've gotta amit this is cool!" Syndrome said to the heroes in the electric cell. "It's just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, and just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day!"

"So you just killed off all the other Supers so that you could just, **pretend** to be one?!" Mr. Incredible questioned.

"Oh I'm real! Real enough to defeat **you**! I'll give them heroics! I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen!"

"Spectacular? An interesting choice of words." Spider-Man said. "There is just **one** problem, there is this journalist at the Daily Bugle, not sure if he's still alive, but he just **hates** Supers, mainly me, but he has fans and when he sees you out there 'saving the world', he and his fans are gonna suspect **something**."

"Well, unlike you Spider-Man, I'll be a bit more convincing to everyone. Anyways, when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that **everyone** will be Super! And when everyone's Super..."

Syndrome laughed as he walked away.

"...no one will be!"

Syndrome than left the chamber to go start his master plan.

* * *

"Director Fury, any orders?" S.H.I.E.L.D's second in command, Maria Hill asked.

"Just see if you can contact King T'Challa and ask him if he..." Fury than stopped talking as he and Hill heard the craft move.

They then noticed that the sphere part of the craft was not a part of a plane at all. It was a robot ready to attack. The military tried shooting at it, but it had no effect. Then, the tanks tried to bring it down to size, but it also had no effect. The robot than pulled out a gun from its head and shot the tank, completely damaging it. Nick Fury and Maria Hill than got in the car and drove off as quickly as they could.

"Sir, what should we do?!" Hill asked her boss.

Lucius' cousin hesitated until he gave the order.

"Call the Avengers." Fury mumbled.

"Sir?"

"Call the Avengers!"

"But sir, they're not legal anymore!"

"Then I guess we'll have to tell the government that they're gonna help us rather they like it or not!"

* * *

"So you know those moments where people have a dream that they're going to the bathroom?" Tony Stark asked his wife Pepper.

"And they wake up and still have to go to the bathroom?" Pepper asked. "Yes. Everyone has those!"

"Ok, I had a dream, that we had a kid. Felt **so** real! We named him after your great uncle Morgan. So I was wondering if..."

Tony's phone than rang as he was talking. He checked the number and saw that it was Director Nick Fury calling. He then sighed and answered his phone.

"If this is about reliving hero work, I'll tell you that I haven't..."

 _"Check the news, Stark!"_ Fury said from the phone.

Tony paused for a minute, but then ordered his computer butler to...

"...turn on the news!"

 _"Yes, sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S said as the news channel pulled up in the tower.

Stark than saw the same robot rampaging across Metroville.

He then put his phone back up to his face and asked, "What's its origin?"

 _"Unknown,"_ The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D responded. " _But the military's weapons_ _have abosolutly no effect on it at all. Probably because of the vibranium and adamantium in its structure."_

"Vibranium? Adamantium? Who would mix those kinds of metals?"

 _"Someone who ain't messing around! We need to contact the Avengers!"_

"Wait, I thought you said..."

 _"Don't use my words against me and just contact them!"_

"...on it boss!" Tony than hung up on Fury and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S, activate the 'Avengers Reassemble Protocal'! And get my suit ready!"

 _"Yes, sir."_

Then, as Tony put on his Iron Man armor, J.A.R.V.I.S activated a dish which sent a message to all the Avengers (except for Thor). And that message was two words. Two words that meant hope for people who heard it. Two words that made the heroes of the Avengers get ready to save the world. And those words, were 'Avengers Assemble'!

* * *

The heroes and kids than observed as the Omnidroid caused havoc on the city as Bob felt sorry for himself.

"I'm sorry," He said to his family and friends. "This is my fault. I've been a lousy father, blind, do what I have, so obsessed with being overvalued that...I overvalued all of you."

While Bob was apologizing to everyone, no one seemed to notice that Violet used her force field to escape the cell, well except for Dash.

"Umm, Dad?" Dash tried to get his father's attention.

"Shh! Don't interrupt him." Helen said.

"Yeah kid don't ruin the moment." Peter said.

Bob then continued as Violet went to the controls. "So caught up in the past that I... **you** are my greatest adventure, and I almost missed it. I swear I'm gonna get us out of this..."

"Well," Violet said attracting the attention of the others. "I think Dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we whine down now."

She then pressed a button that set all of the heroes free of their restraints.

* * *

"We need to get back to the mainland!" Mr. Incredible said as he and the others ran down the hallway of Syndrome's base.

"I saw an aircraft hangar on my way in." Elastigirl pointed out. "Straight ahead I think."

The group than continued down the hallway until they found a door that lead them to the hangar. Incredible than opened the door as he noticed something odd.

"Where are the guards?"

"Karen?" Pete called to his suit lady.

 _"All the guards appear to be be in **that** van right there." _Karen pointed out. _"They appear to be celebrating."_

Bob than let his family and friends through into the hangar. He then went into the van to take out the guards. The group than continued on until Helen noticed something.

"This is the right hangar, but I don't see any jets." She pointed out.

"Well what's faster than a jet?" Bob asked.

"Hey, how about a rocket?" Dash questioned as he motioned towards a rocket.

"Smart kid you got there, Helen." Logan said to his ex.

"Great, anyone know how to fly a rocket?" Helen asked.

"Not me." Captain America said.

"Me neither." Wolverine said.

"Well you don't **have** to fly it." Violet claimed. "Just use the coordinates from the last launch."

" **There's** my favorite student! Come here!" Spidey exclaimed as he held his arms up for a hug which Violet gladly gave.

"Wait, I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now." Bob mentioned. "How do I get access to his computer?"

"Say please." A voice said from the speaker. The group than looked up to see Mirage.

* * *

(You guys didn't think I would make this fanfic without adding **this** scene did you?)

Lucius was just applying some after shave when he noticed the danger outside his window. He then got a call from his cousin, Nick.

"Sup cuz." Lucius said as he picked up his phone.

 _"Lucius, the town is in danger."_

"Yeah, noticed. I'll grab my suit." Lucius than pressed a button on his remote that activated a secret storage unit. He then noticed that his super suit wasn't there.

"Honey?" Lucius called to his wife.

"What?" Lucius' wife responded.

"Where's my super suit?"

"What?"

"WHERE...IS...MY...SUPER SUIT?!"

"I uhhh, threw it away!"

"WHERE?!"

"Why do you need to know?!"

"I need it!"

"Nuh uh! Don't you think about running off to do no darin do, we've been planning this dinner for two months!"

"The public is in danger!"

"My evening's in danger!"

"You tell me where my suit is woman! We are talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good?! I am your wife! I'm the greatest good your ever gonna get!"

Lucius than noticed that his phone was still on.

"Uhh, sorry you had to hear that, cuz."

 _"It's alright, just get things settled with your wife and start saving people."_

* * *

Iron Man than flew in to where the robot was causing havoc.

"I'm surprised this thing hasn't started rusting yet after being left out for fifthteen years." Tony Stark pointed out.

 _"Yes, but I must warn you sir, some of the armor's weapon systems will need some time to recharge."_ J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"So no missiles? Dang it."

Tony than noticed that the robot picked up a gasoline truck and threw it over to woman with a baby. Iron Man was about to fly over and grab it until he saw that the truck froze in mid air with some blue energy around it.

"What the..."

Stark than looked around and saw a man with orange hair and a black and white suit with a cape. He then noticed the blue energy come out of his fingertip.

"And who do you think you are?" Iron Man asked.

"Iron Man!" The man said. "Nice to meet you. Quick question, is there a spot for me on the Avengers?"

"The Supers are back!" One person said as some other people gathered around.

"Is that Vironic?" One person asked.

"No! Vironic has a different costume!" Any other person said.

"Wait no!" The man said. "I'm a **new** superhero! I'm Syndrome!"

Syndrome than threw the truck behind him as Iron Man manages to grab it and put it down safely.

"You know, I thought superheroes were supposed to **save** the city, not destroy it!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark, I'll save the city." Syndrome said.

The robot than came in and tried to grab Syndrome. Syndrome than seemed to press a button on his wrist that stopped the robot's arm. Then he flew around and shot at it with his zero point energy.

"Someone should teach this hunk of metal a few manners." Syndrome said as he pressed a button on his wrist and punched the robot's arm to make it seem he knocked its arm off.

 _"Sir, it appears this 'Syndrome' has a remote on his wrist that controls the droid."_ Tony's computer butler pointed out.

"So **he's** the one behind all of this!" Tony came to the conclusion.

The robot than used its gun to shoot the remote off of Syndrome's wrist. Syndrome than tried to get it back, but one his rocket boots got damaged and made him go flying off.

"Well, that happened." Iron Man said.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Bob answered as he opened the window of the van, making paper fly out of it.

"How are you doing Honey?!" Bob asked his wife that was hanging on the top of the van with the same wings the Omnidroid had when it arrived on the island.

"Do I have to answer?!" Helen questioned.

"Yeah! And what about me?!" Spidey asked as he was doing the same thing Helen was doing.


	10. No One Will Be

**A/N: And now, the Omnidroid fight.**

* * *

The van then started to hover over to the city.

"Kids, strap yourselves in! Logan, Steve, make sure they're secure!" Bob commanded.

The kids than got in their seats as Wolverine and Captain America made sure they strapped in tight. The van than got closer to Metroville.

"Here we go, Honey!" Incredible said.

"And don't forget me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Ready Violet? Ready...now!"

Violet then pressed the button that detached the wings and made Helen and Sorry let go and enter the van as it flew off to the city.

"This is gonna be rough!" Bob said as he pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could.

"Please keep your arms and legs in the van at all times!" Spider-Man joked. "Enjoy the ride!"

The van than landed on the road where other cars were. Bob than drove off to find the Omnidroid.

"The robot's in the Financial District. Which exit do I take?" Bob asked Helen.

"Traction Avenue." Helen responded.

"That will take me Downtown. I take Seventh don't I?"

Bob than tried to go into 7th Avenue when his wife said, "Don't take Seventh!"

Bob then quickly avoided taking Seventh Avenue.

"Great!" He said sarcastically. "We missed it!"

"You asked me how to get there and I told you!" Helen pointed out. "Take Traction!"

"That will take me Downtown!"

"It's coming up, get in the right lane! SIGNAL!"

"WE DON'T WANNA EXIT TRACTION!"

"YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT!"

Steve and Logan than became back seat drivers and said, "JUST TAKE TRACTION!" At the same time.

Bob than turned into Traction Avenue and made sure he didn't crash into any cars on the way down. Bob then pushed on the brake pedal to slow the van down, but it was still going going so fast that they couldn't stop. Bob than put both his feet on the pedal, only for the van to turn sideways and start rolling uncontrollably. The heroes and kids managed to hang on so that they didn't fly out while rolling. Eventually, the van stopped rolling and stood up between two other cars.

"Like a glove!" A dizzy Spidey said as he did the best Ace Ventura impression he could do.

"Is everyone okay?" Bob asks the group.

"Super duper Dad!" Violet said.

"I'm fine!" Logan said. "I'm a fast healer."

"Apart from having no shield, I'm good." Steve said.

"Lets do that again!" Dash said.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl than noticed the Omnidroid destroying the city.

"Stay here and stay hidden." Incredible said. "I'm going in."

Bob than got out of the van and walked towards the robot as Helen stopped him.

"While what?" She questioned. "I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so!"

"I'm asking you to wait with the kids!"

"And I'm telling you, not a change! Your my husband, I'm with you, for better or worse."

"I have to do this alone!"

"Actually, I'm with Helen on this one!" Steve said. "You barely stood a chance with this thing last time!"

"Nobody asked your opinion, Steve!" Bob exclaimed.

"What is this to you?" Helen questioned. "Playtime?"

"No."

"So you can be Mr. Incredible again?"

"No!"

"Then what?! What is it?!"

"I'm not..."

"Not what?"

"I'm not strong enough!"

"Strong enough? And **this** will make you stronger?"

"Yes. No!"

"That's what this is? Some sort of work out?"

"I can't lose you again!" Bob than let out a sigh. "I can't. Not again. I'm not strong enough."

The rest than looked at each other and back at the married couple. The couple than shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke free from the kiss, Helen said, "When we work together, you won't have to be."

"I'm not sure what could happen." Bob complained.

"Hey, we're Superheroes, what could happen?"

Violet than screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the Omnidroid over them. The group in the van then ran out as the droid smashed it. The heroes and the Parr kids tried running until the Omnidroid struck one of its claws into the ground, stopping the kids in their tracks

"Vi! Dash! No!" Helen called it her childeren.

The robot than tried to crush the kids with its claw, but Violet managed to create a force field at the last second and blocked its claw. The robot than tried to smash them again, but Violet's field still stood. Then, surprisingly, the robot used its body to slam the force field, making Violet go unconscious, and her shield fade.

"Violet?" Dash called out.

The Omnidroid than tried to smash Dash and Violet when Mr. Incredible got under and used his super strength to hold it up.

"Dad!"

"Go!" Bob groaned. "Go!"

Dash then ran out as Elastigirl pulled her daughter out from underneath, and sent her to safety. Bob than started to lift up the robot as it grabbed him and threw him into a building. Then, the rest of the group noticed familiar blasts tried to hit the Omnidroid. They looked and saw, none other, than the Invinsible Iron Man.

"Sup guys." He said.

"Tony!" Cap said. "I'm so glad you could help us!"

"We're about to get **more** help, I've activated the 'Avengers Reassemble Protocal'."

Stark than got hit by one of the robot's claws that sent him flying to a different building. The Omnidroid than went up to the part of a building that Bob went in. Bob than ran and jumped on the droid making it fall to the ground. Then, as Incredible got on the ground, a familiar Super appeared making a trail of ice.

"Frozone!" Bob gretted. "Yeah!"

Frozone than tried to freeze the robot in its place by putting ice on its legs.

"Bob." Helen called out as the robot threw Frozone on a car.

"Hey!" Bob yelled.

The robot than slapped Bob away as it tried to catch Helen. Frozone than tried to freeze it to the building, but it broke free. The robot than started firing at the supers. Suddenly, an arrow appeared hitting the Omnidroid. Everyone looked to see Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye with his trusty compact bow.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Good to have you back, Barton." Tony said. "But, I'm afraid your arrows won't do damage to this thing. It's made of a wide mixture of metals including Vibranium and Adamantium."

"Wouldn't hurt to try right?"

Bob than woke up and saw a white object next to him. It looked like something Syndrome would wear on his wrist. He then remembered back at the island where Syndrome pressed a button on his wrist to stop the Omnidroid from killing him and Steve.

He then held it up in the air and yelled, "Syndrome's remote!" He then quickly regretted it when the robot slammed its claw on him and picked him up.

Bob than pressed random buttons until the arm that was holding him detached from the Omnidroid. The robot than tried shooting at Bob.

"Dad!" Dash called out. "Throw it! Throw it!"

"Go long!" Bob than threw the remote like a football to his son.

Dash than ran as fast as he could to get the remote. The robot than tried shooting at Dash when a web caught its eye.

"What's wrong?" Spidey asked. "Something in your eye? Nice legs by the way, they look familiar, where did you get them?"

The robot than detached the web and started shooting at Spider-Man. Fortunately, Spidey's spider sense made him able to dodge the shots. Suddenly, a big, green beast then started attacking the robot.

"Bru-I mean...Hulk!" Iron Man greeted. "Sorry, still trying not to mention puny Banner."

The Omnidroid than threw the Hulk aside as it continued to attack Dash. Dash ran on the water to grab the remote.

"I got it!" Dash said.

He then tried to run from the robot as it caused and explosion in front of him. He then turned only for the robot to cause an explosion there.

"Guys! Take out its gun!" Bob commanded.

Steve then got a manhole cover and threw it to Helen, who used her arms like a sling shot and took out the gun of the robot with the manhole. Frozone than came and picked up Dash while he froze and slid across the street. The robot than became a ball and rolled over to Frozone and Dash. Frozone than went over to the water to avoid getting rolled over. Then, the Omnidroid made a big jump into the water that created a wave that Lucius quickly froze for Dash to have a soft landing.

The remote then landed somewhere on the ground near Bob. Bob then went to grab it when suddenly, therobot launches its claw making Incredible go flying with it. The Omnidroid then went to grab the remote when Frozone froze the ground beneath it making it start slipping. Elastigirl than stretched her upper body to a pole and grabbed it, making the Omnidroid trip and fall over her. The robot than tried to grab the remote when it started floating in the air. The robot than tried to grab the remote only for it to float under as it lost balance and fell again. Violet than appeared with the remote in hand and went over to Helen, Dash, Lucius, Steve, Logan and Peter.

"Mom I've got it!" Violet exclaimed. "I've got the remote!"

"A remote?" Lucius questioned as Violet pressed random buttons on the remote. "A remote that controls what?"

The robot than got up as Violet pressed a button that activated its rocket boosters.

"The robot?!"

The group than ducked as the Omnidroid flew over them and crashed into a building.

"One of these buttons **has** to deactivate the Omnidroid." Cap said.

"Either that or two." Spidey pointed out. "There's only a few buttons here, but this thing has lots of uses."

The robot than got up from the building.

"It's coming back!" Dash exclaimed as he took the remote and pressed a button that made the claw that was holding Mr. Incredible to let go as he flew in the air. "That wasn't right."

"Give me that!" Violet said as she snatched it from Dash.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a rainbow storm appeared, and right in the middle of it was, none other, than the God of Thunder, Thor.

"What did I miss?" Thor asked.

"There's a robot attacking the city, we have a remote that controls it, we're gonna need more time to find the button that deactivates it." Steve explained.

Thor than spun his hammer around as he said, "I'll happily buy you time." As he flew towards the Omnidroid.

"I'll also buy you some time!" Tony said as he flew by in his Iron Man suit. "Hulk?"

"Hulk smash big ball!" Hulk said.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk than attacked the Omnidroid as the others pressed random buttons on the remote.

"It's getting closer!" Dash exclaimed.

Violet than struggled to press the buttons as she said, "It doesn't work!"

Little did the group know that Bob was holding on to the claw as the rocket boosters activated on it.

Helen then grabbed the remote as she said, "Lucius, but us some time!"

Frozone than went over and created a wall of ice in front of the Omnidroid.

"Clint! Peter! See if you can help them!" Steve ordered Hawkeye and Spider-Man.

Helen then pressed the top button which deactivated the booster of the claw Bob was holding.

"Press that button again!" Incredible ordered his wife.

Helen than pressed a button that made the claw spin.

"No the other one! The first one!"

"First button, got it!" Helen exclaimed.

"It's getting closer!" Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah! We can see that kid!" Logan exclaimed.

"Kids, get out of here! Find a safe spot!" Helen ordered.

"We're not going anywhere!" Violet exclaimed.

"Press the button!" Bob commanded.

"Not yet!"

The robot than got closer and closer.

"What are you waiting for?!" Bob questioned.

"A closer target! You've got **one** shot!" Elastigirl exclaimed.

Then, as the robot got close enough, Helen pressed the button the activated the boosters.

"Everybody duck!" Incredible said as he let go of the claw.

The claw than went into the Omnidroid, took out the power core, and went straight out. The robot than fell over into the water and blew up. A motorcycle came by and on it was Black Widow, AKA Natasha Romanov.

"Hey guys!" Natasha gretted. "I missed the fight didn't I?"

People than came over, surrounded the supers and cheered them on.

Three old guys than admired the fight from afar.

"Hey, you see that?" The first old guy said. "That's the way to do it! That's old school!"

"Yep." The second old man said. "Old school like the old school."

"Oh please!" The third and noticeable old man said. "I've seen more epic battles back in New York!"

* * *

"Just like old times!" Lucius said.

Bob than patted his friend on the back as he repeated, "Just like old times!" Though his super strength might of sprained something on Lucius' back.

"I bet you that we're gonna be legal after this." Tony said to Steve.

"Stark...I have **no** dought that we're gonna be legal."

"Fair enough." Tony than turned to the Parr family and said. "Speaking of which, since we may or may be legal later on, and seeing as how you work well with others, perhaps you and your family would consider joining the Avengers?"

"Well...I don't know." Mr. Incredible responded.

"No it's fine. We even have a training arena back at the tower so that even your kids could practice fighting crime."

"I still don't see why they'd **need** that when there's a thing called a 'gym'." America teased.

"Can we Dad? Please! Please! Please!" Dash begged.

"Well...as long as we stay together...it's fine with me." Bob responded.

"Me too." Helen said.

Dash than cheered while saying "Yes" multiple times. Violet on the the other hand just looked and smiled at her science teacher and hero, Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man. Peter than gave Biolet two thumbs up while smiling underneath the mask.


	11. The End?

**A/N: And now for the final chapters. Thank you all for staying this far. And I would like to thank Aztec 13 and Atomic King for their suggestions for this story. I hope you all enjoyed.**

* * *

The heroes were than in a limo being brought to their homes as Rick Dicker and Nick Fury tells them how the people of the city thanks them.

"Does this mean we can come out of hiding?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Yeah, does it?" Captain America asked.

"Let the politicians figure that one out." Rick said.

"Rest assured, we've got you covered." Nick said.

Then, on the way home Helen checked the recorded messages left by Peter's wife MJ to hear some strange messages.

One of them read, _"...it's like Peter always says, 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Not that 'power' has anything to do with babysitting Jack-Jack, but bye!"_

Another said, _"Ok so Jack-Jack May have this...fire...DESIRE...to...eat cookies so I'll have to start saying no to him. Jack-Jack, no cookies...*growls*. Ok, I'll call you back!"_

"Bob, Pete, listen to this." Helen said as Bob and Peter put their ears near the phone as Helen went through the messages.

Then, a horrifying message came as the limo came to a stop at the Parr family home.

 _"Helen you've got to come as quick as you can! This guy...he's after Jack-Jack!"_

The Parrs, Peter, and Steve than stormed into the house as fast as they could.

"Don't worry MJ! We're...here?" Pete said.

The group than saw Peter's family and Jack-Jack right next to what appeared to be Syndrome in a pile of webs. They then noticed that MJ, May, and Annie were wearing web shooters.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked.

"How about I explain **after** we get this guy to prison." MJ said gesturing to Syndrome.

Bob then went over and picked up Syndrome.

"This isn't over!" Syndrome exclaimed. "I **will** get your son eventually! I WILL..."

Syndrome was then silenced by a web shot to the mouth.

"You talk to much." Spidey said.

* * *

Steve than got to his home and was invited by a hug from his wife Sharon. This hug was tighter than the others.

"I was so worried about you!" Sharon said as tears fell from her eyes. "I just didn't know what t think after hearing that you've wrnt missing!"

"Hey! It's ok! I'm here now." Steve assured Sharon.

"And I'm glad you are! There's something I have to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Steve...I'm pregnant!"

Those last two words than put a surprised look on Steve's face.

"Th-that's...uh...I" Steve stuttered. "That's great!"

* * *

Three mouths following the Omnidroid attack, Sharon's pregnancy was now visible, and the Parrs, the Parkers, and the Rodgers were at the Metroville Stadium where Dash was doing his track finals. Dash was number 2 on track. Violet changed her look because of how the stuff she used to wear made her 'look like a goth' as her teacher, Peter Parker, described it. Violet was then talking to one of her friends when her crush, Tony Rydinger, actually started talking to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Violet said back.

"Your uh...Violet, right?"

"That's me."

Violet's friend than left while saying, "See ya Vi."

"You-You look...different." Tony said.

"I **feel** different." Violet pointed out. "Is different ok?"

Yeah, different is...*clears throat*...different is great. Would you...uh"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe you like..."

"Yeah?"

"...you know, like do you..."

"Shh. I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn."

"Uhh, movie. Uh yeah. Yeah! Wait, so uh, Friday?"

"Friday."

Violet than went up to sit with her family. Peter, who was right behind the Parrs with **his** family, than couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"What's on your mind?" His wife asked.

"At one point, Violet is just this awkward girl in school." Peter pointed out. "The next, her crush starts liking her."

"And who does **that** remind you of, Tiger?"

Peter than laughed as he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

May than groaned as she said, "Mom, Dad, please be a bit less gross!"

The starting gun than fired and the kids were off. The three families (or the two families and one soon-to-be family) than cheered Dash on as he sped up to first place. The families than told him to slow which made him a little confused as he slowed down to last. They then told Dash to not give and make it close. Dash than understood what they meant and sped up to second place across the finish line.

* * *

After getting his 2nd place trophy, Dash's family and the other was proud of him. They were then about to go back home when suddenly, a giant drill, well, drilled out of the ground. The drill seemed to have two sides for drilling. A man then emerged from the drill. The man looked to ba human sized mole wearing a miner uniform.

"BEHOLD! THE UNDERMINER!" The man yelled. "I AM ALWAYS BENEATH **YOU**! BUT NOTHING IS BENEATH **ME!"**

The heroes than started suiting up as the villain continued monolouging.

"I HEREBY DECLAIR WAR ON PEACE AND HAPPINESS! SOON ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFIRE ME!"


	12. Credits and After Credits

**Written and Published by DoctorWhatTheHeck41**

 **Suggestions by Atomic King and Aztec 13**

 **Thats it really. But first, some after credit scenes.**

* * *

"So your sure that it's no problem in me leaving?" Bruce asked his boss (soon to be formor boss) Harry Osborne, son of Norman Osborne.

"Of cource!" Harry said. "Times are changing since that robot battle. For all we know, the government might legalize Supers again. So go ahead! Until we fully now rather or not that happens, you're free to go!"

"Ok, thanks! Oh and thank you for the anger management, it **really** helped."

"No problem!"

Bruce than packed his stuff and left Oscorp. But little did the people who worked at Oscorp knew, that underneath Oscorp, someone was watching the news on the robot attack and heroes returning. That someone was thought to be dead a long time ago. And that man, is Norman Osborne AKA the Green Goblin.

"So Spider-Man is back?" He asked himself. "Well I think it's now time for the Goblin to rise again. And with a whole new army of goblins!"

He then turned to his lab where a serum was being made. The serum was green in color. And that serum, was Osborne's very own goblin serum. Norman than laughed maniacally as it echoed through the walls.

* * *

Syndrome was then placed in a cell at Metroville prison.

"This isn't over!" He said to a guard. "I'll get out of here eventually!"

"Sure you will, troll." The guard mocked Syndrome as he left.

"Troll?"

"It's because of the hair." A voice said from a prison cell next to him. "Your hair is as thick as a troll doll's, Buddy."

Syndrome couldn't tell if the man was simply calling him 'buddy' or if he was calling him by his less-liked name, 'Buddy'.

"Who are you?" Syndrome asked as he looked in the cell next to him.

"You know me, Buddy." The man said. "Maybe if I had my arms you would recognize me."

"My name's Syndrome! And...what did you say?"

"I did if I had my mechanical arms, you would know me as Doctor Octopus."

The Otto than came out of the shadows. He looked to be a crippled old man in a wheelchair, but it was Octavius nonetheless.

"So, Buddy?" Otto said. "How would you like to be part of my group?"


End file.
